Dimension Traveller
by ShadeShadow
Summary: *Has been gifted to a friend to use as they please due to Dimension Traveller being rewritten*
1. Prologue

Will need a beta for this, as it is a crossover between Harry Potter and Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children.

Disclaimer: Do not own HP or FF7:AC

Prologue 

-1700's on the world of Isis-

He awoke from his sleep his mind not comprehending the sounds outside his room. He blinked open his eyes and watched for a minute the shadows dancing on the Stonewalls of his room. He pushed himself up and got out of the silk sheets as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and yawned. He brought down his hands and cocked his head. The sounds outside his room sounded like people were playing and he was curious.

He walked across the pelt that was underfoot and came to the window. Pretty lights of yellow went up and down in the sky and they drew him out. He climbed on the windowsill and began to walk along the Stonewall next to his window as he watched the lights that seemed to come from the sky not really hearing arrows hit the wall below him.

He came to a set of stone steps and looked down to keep his footing on them. When he got to the top he carried on watching the lights. But when he climbed on the main wall he heard sounds below and looked down. The main gate had been breached and the enemy solders streamed in crying war cries as they charged.

The solders that protected the castle were mostly wounded and some even had limbs missing but they kept on fighting. They had full allegiance with the lords of the castle, the lords had their respect and trust and it kept them together.

Down in the Courtyard:

The captain trust his sword in to another enemy solders heart sending up a spray of blood in to the air. He looked around at his men and how they were holding and it did not look good, He decapitated another enemy solder and got beside one of his more trusted men.

"Go find milord, lady and prince and get them out of this place." He glanced at the young man as he took down another solder.

"But sir you need me here!" He glanced at his captain as he killed another enemy. He was then pushed by his captain and he stumbled by the stairs leading to the upper walls and turrets. He turned and looked back at his captain's blood stained face.

"We need our lord, lady and prince to survive more. NOW GET MOVING!" After that the captain turned around with a cry and began a furious attack that took down three solders at once. He glanced at the solder that was still looking at him worried.

"GO ILL HOLD IT HERE JUST GO AND SAVE THEM!" The solder nodded, turned and ran up the stairs his armour clinking as he ran.

Back up on the main wall:

He watched the fighting and did not understand what was happening, it all seemed like a game to him. He leaned forward his black ebony wings and brown furry tail spreading to hold his balance as he looked down near the wall to watch the people below.

Across at a tower:

"KEEP THEM BACK, KEEP THEM BACK!" A black haired man stabbed another as he pushed forward with his solders. He felt another's back come in contact with his and glanced back, it was his wife as she fought to push back the enemy.

"WE CAN'T HOLD THEM BACK MUCH LONGER SIRE." He looked to his right as he manoeuvred to his wife's side at the solder that had moved beside him.

"WHERE'S MICHEL?" He stabbed another solder as he moved forward towards the main wall with his wife.

"FIGHTING BELOW, HE TOLD ME TO GET BOTH OF YOU AND YOUR SON OUT OF THE CASTLE AND TO SOMEWHERE SAFE." He glanced at the solder as he killed another enemy.

"I WON'T LEAVE HIM." He pushed back the last for the moment and looked to check on his wife as she leaned against him.

"You have to. I didn't want to but he made me go." He gazed at the solder for a long time and then nodded his head. He then looked at his wife who had just used her materia to kill five of the enemy. He smiled at her as she smirked at him. He then looked back at the solder.

"Alright, lets go." They began to move towards the main wall. She looked up at the wall and her face paled as she grabbed his arm and pointed as he looked at her.

"Oh my god, Yami look!" He turned his head and looked to where she pointed.

"Silver is that?" Yami's face paled as the implications came clear.

"On god, SHADE!" They both ran towards the wall not knowing that this would be the last time they would see him when they were alive.

On the wall:

He smiled as he watched the people below run about, he brought up a hand and concentrated, a ball of the purest energy gathered in his palm and he directed it down towards the middle of the courtyard. He laughed as he let it go and watched as it split in to thousands of little energy lines, these lines had locked on to all the men that were killing all the solders that had ever taken care of him and he did not like it.

He watched as each energy line reached a solder of the other side and went in to their bodies, they then began to scream as it destroyed everything in their bodies and killed them when their heart exploded. The pure magic once given a command did it to the best of its ability no matter what the consequences were.

He laughed as the magic rushed trough his body and looked down to see them pointing at him. He then heard his name being called and turned to find where the call was coming from; over in the nearest tower he could see his parents. He smiled and waved in there direction as he ignored what was behind him.

Then there was a whistling sound and he pulled in his wings and tail as it got closer and closer. He turned just to see a ball of energy crash in to where he stood and sent him flying.

Over at the tower:

"SHADE!" She furiously fought to get to her son when the whole wall exploded sending him in to the air among the rubble.

In the air:

He flew through the air stones and rubble hitting his body as he went, he curled up his wings covering himself fully and he closed them tightly.

On the wall:

"SHADE!" She rushed forward along the wall when a solder came up in front of her she tried to stop but could not and crashed in to him his sword going straight through her.

In the air:

He hit the ground a cry coming from him. He brought his wings even tighter shut as rubble fell on him. He cried through his mental links to his parents when a large piece of rubble hit him in the head. He sent on last cry for help to anyone as he fell in to a deep sleep of dimensional travel.

On the wall after the war:

She cried out as her mental link snapped with her child. She heard a similar cry to her side and pushed herself over even with the pain. She saw her husband lying there as he gave her a shaky smile.

"Our child is gone." He nodded and reached forward with his bloodstained hand and brushed her once silver hair from her face.

"Let us send our gifts and spirits to him." She nodded at him.

"Our magic to protect him, our materia to fight with, a letter from each of us and our spirits to guide him." They both nodded and grabbed each other's hand and began the chant.

"In the future, where magic is many, Gaia, Earth and Isis are your worlds to find. We give you these powers to help you when needed, the materia is to defend you through the harsh world that you will go to, our spirits which will be by your side to guide you through the times when we are needed. The letters to explain who you are the origin and all the keys to the vaults that are yours go in the pendent around your neck in a purl of the purist magic to protect your heritage for when you want to find it.

We give our protection for the first 5 years against death and all the people who try to kill you will be stripped of there soul no matter if it is curse or weapon."

They closed their eyes and a blue aura appeared around both of them. Instantly they died but not before sending the items that he would need for the future and they joined him where he was.

Modern day on planet Earth:

It was a bright day and not a cloud was in the sky but a young woman walked towards a young man barley in there twenties.

"Why are we here James? Our son recently died and we need to tell the rest of the family and friends." She scowled in the direction of the messy haired lad as she crossed her arms, he was ignoring her for a feeling that he had since he woke up and it had brought them here with him lifting rocks the muggle way not using magic.

James lifted another large rock and looked under it, he was close, as the feeling had gotten stronger as time went by. He sighed when he did not find what it was he was looking for when a flash of black caught his attention and he let the rock drop.

"James? What is it?" She could see him digging furiously in one spot and began to make her way across the rocky uneven ground towards him.

He had finally got all the rocks and dirt off the bundle of feathers and he picked it up. He slung off his coat while holding the bundle and wrapped it in it.

He then began to stroke a hand down the feathers and instantly was hit with recognition like his son who had died not even 2 hours ago had returned to him. He immediately began to croon to the bundle and watched as the feathers began to shift.

She watched as he crooned to the bundle in his arms as she came up to him and looked herself. As the feathers unwrapped a face came in to view, a face as pale as the moon with black hair that was already turning silver and looked as thought it went past his shoulders. His ears were delicately pointed as an elves and as the young one yawned showed the fangs of a vampire. He then opened his eyes and showed emerald eyes that were the same colour as the killing curse and glowed (Think of Sephiroth's mako eyes.) in the dimming light.

"James he looks like…" She touched the small face and the eyes slid to her and settled on her face with frightening intensity.

"Yes Lily he does some glamour charms and he will be exact." She looked at James to see him watching her, she turned her eyes back to the little one and instantly her heart went out to him, she may have not been a veela like James but she could tell he was there's.

"He is ours and we are taking him." James nodded his head all thoughts of his dead real son fading from his mind.

"His name?" He glanced at Lily's face and then he looked at the little one.

"Harry James Potter." She smiled and kissed James on the cheek.

"Let's go back to Goldric's Hollow." She looked at him confused. He saw her expression and slid a hand under the pendent around Harry's neck.

"We will be putting everything inside this purl that he would have got if we were going to be alive in his future. All vault keys, documents, books, our true wands, inheritances that is in the house shall go in this purl." He stood up with Lily.

"I had a vision of the future Lily that is why we must do this before his first birthday." She nodded her head and grabbed his arm while she watched the little one.

"Let's go we do not want Dumbledore to get his hands on our stuff and we must write a will each and a letter to Harry as well." He nodded his head and clasped there hands together and disappeared with a crack to Goldrics Hollow.

On the planet Gaia:

"I told you to do one thing." He stared out the window breathing harshly as he tried to calm his temper, while the solders shifted restlessly as they watched him as they whispered to each other anxiously as the scientist fumed.

"I told you to get one child from that place…" He turned around his hands behind his back as he walked forward calmly and watched the expressions on the solders faces as they watched him warily,

"AND YOU WENT AND FAILED." All the solders flinched at his voice and they all shuffled backwards as he came forward a frown on his face.

"He was to be part of my new experiment, and you…" He grabbed a solders neck and pulled his face down near his face as he held his neck loosely.

"WENT AND LOST HIM." He closed his hand tight and a manic grin appeared on his face as he watched the solder struggle for air. He looked up at the solders around him and the dieing one and dropped him letting him gasp for air. He moved over to the computer and typed in something in to the keyboard.

"Now we will need to find another that will be used in the experiment." He then walked over to his clipboard and bent over to pick it up.

"Do not fail me in…" He straightened up and was in the process of turning to his solders when a sight caught his eye. A young female scientist had gone passed the window with a turk. He watched the brown haired woman turn smiling to the young man and laugh.

He moved over to the door and opened it.

"I'll tell you the news later on koi, you will be so chuffed. Anyway I've recently become Hojo's experiment partner. So I may get in late some nights." She was smiling sweetly as she cradled his face in her hands with there foreheads together as they looked in to each others eyes. He nodded to her unspoken question and walked away as she turned to walk to the room Hojo was already in.

Ok fully completed prologue this time

Review?


	2. Chapter 1

Hey there listening to Breaking Benjamin while writing this so it is kinda morbid, but enjoy oh and –

**Fireyhell** thanks for the review, as you can see I am carrying on with the fic for when I begin a fic a new chapter may not appear for years but that does not mean I have abandoned it so never give up hope for it will say if I have abandoned my fic or not on my profile page which I am reviewing at the moment.

**Choraleart** thanks for the review, it's nice you like it and I hope to keep you interested with this chapter.

**Yaoigirl626** glad the story perks your interest, in-fact I have not really chosen the pairings yet so there will be a vote on the pairings that can be done below.

Here is the pairings you can vote for in this story: (will be up for several chapters)

Dom/Sub

_From HP:_

Draco/Harry

Snape/Harry

Lucius/Harry

Tom (younger version)/Harry

Voldemort/Harry

_From FF7:AC:_

Cloud/Harry

Sephiroth/Harry (trying to have a wide range here, don't flame)

Vincent/Harry (personal preference)

Kadaj/Harry

Reno/Harry

Chapter 1:

'_What is different about me?_' He watched from the shadows of the Gryffindor Common room corner, his green eyes piecing through each person he turned his eyes too. '_I sometimes wander about this_' He looked sharply over at the staircase as his two friends Ron and Hermione came down them as they looked around the common room.

'I _look at others'_ a sigh came from his lips as he dropped his eyes to his hands, sadness lingering in their depths '_But they seem so oblivious_' He looked back up unseeing as everyone around him laughed and enjoyed themselves unknowing of the torment that one of there fellow Gryffindor's went through.

'_What can they know about the suffering I hide_' He gripped an unseeing band of metal that had no seal that encircled his neck, spelled to be hidden from the naked eye '_The pain inside my body_' he pulled the invisibility cloaks hood over his head and moved towards the exit just moving before Hermione's eyes had landed on him.

'_No one knows the real me'_ Finally he had got outside the common room and went towards the dungeons looking for peace and quiet to reveal in his misery '_I hide it so well_' a grunt of satisfaction as the secret passage opened and he slipped inside the darkness, his eyes automatically adjusting when a normal human could not see in the dark.

'_They only see the figure now'_ A click of the fingers and all the torches lit in a flash of light revealing the place within '_The person I am meant to be_.' He moves forward once again, another grunt of satisfaction as he sank down on to a nest that was made of feathers and other things '_No one seems to realise_' a purr rises from his chest as he burrows into his nest.

'_How dangerous I truly am'_ finally he was settled and with a click of his fingers most of the torches went out except some that lit the hallway but hid a lot in the shadows '_For it has not been long since my heritage began to show_' His eyes gleamed in the darkness as he kept watch with all his senses, knowing **he** would come to retrieve him and punish him more harshly than last time

'_I have been kept chained_' Tiredness crept on him no matter how he tried to strive it off knowing he was not safe from the one that wanted to control him '_My real self contained_' Just as his eyes began to slip closed the collar around his neck burned with the anger of him missing again and he gave a snarl, his lips slightly lifting away from his teeth as his hands grasped parts of his nest in a harsh grip

'_The demon with me restrained_' he jerked forward a step his teeth gritted in fury as a growl worked past his lips a he tried to fight his body that moved without his consent '_My soul incomplete_' His body was out the nest now, moving along the hallway while his chest moved erratically as more and more pain was inflicted to subdue his will and make him go to the one that had inflicted this upon him

'_I am slowly being consumed_' He wrenched back against the pulling and pain a whimper falling from his lips as his eyes tightly screwed shut in determination as he heaved breaths he was loosing as he fought the one that had clipped the collar on him '_I do not belong to this world_' He reared back on his feet pulling against the insistent tug of the collar '_Or to the one that controls me_' He came to the end of the Hallway and a shadow doorway opened in front of him, he snarled again but could not fight against that which was not possible, he hadn't the strength

'_I am lost_' His eyes narrowed as he came in to the lit up hallway on the other side, his ears telling him all the students were in class and not able to see their precious saviour dragged trough the hallway like a dog on a leash '_I need my true home_' his eyes opened as he fell over the pain exhausting him past what he, his body and soul could manage '_And my two mates_' he was crying out to the only other ones that could help, he was mentally linked to them but was too weak to fully connect to them.

'_For I will not last much longer._' His whole body cried out to rest, his soul wanted to just drift back to Gaia but he could not, he still had a lot to do and could not rest '_If I am forced anymore' _Whines escaped with every breath, he knew that even in his human body that the collar trapped him in he was still his true form in ever other way that was why he had become so different that most people had drifted away and even hated him now.

'_My soul will burn out_' He knew that many people were given the task of watching his every move for certain things they wanted more than anything and did it without complaint, but others who did not ignored him as though he did not exist. His soul cried out for he needed to be surrounded to feel safe in any surroundings '_My body will lose its will_' He groaned as he lifted his head from where it had fallen on to the carpet, his black hair flopping in to his eyes and he could do nothing with it in his human form. The collar started to drag him across the floor ever so slightly as the handler got more impatient.

'_And my magic will disappear._' He pushed himself up on hands and knees, sighing as more pain flickered through his body. He swallowed while grimacing and stood up, the collar easing as he moved forward again the collar not calming or getting worse '_You will not control me_' He ignored the paintings that commented on him as he moved through the quiet hallways, his eyes glazing over as he thought back to the day this collar had been put on him.

'_You have lied to me_' It was a couple of years before he was to attend Hogwarts, he was visited by one of the teachers that complained about Potters and the way they lived while coming to collect him and take him to a special shop that did supplies for slaves and house elves that had been bad or needed power containing '_Betrayed me_' It was there that the worst thing happened to him, for the man that was with him got the special order that he would soon find out would be his prison forever after

'_Chained me'_ There was sadness in the mans gaze and pity as he kneeled down and opined the box, inside was a piece of metal that would fit around a persons neck and grow with them so they would never have take it off '_Near killed me._' The man reached in and picked it up and slid it around his neck to never be taken off. The man did not know that he was fighting to run from the magic's in the collar when it snapped around his neck. Then instant pain like he had never known as his true form and most of his magic was chained to someone who would be the headmaster of Hogwarts and his enemy for after.

'_I will come for you_' He had sword to kill him if he ever came across the one that did this to him but it was after this he found he could not do a lot of things he normally had done and it frustrated him no end '_For when I am free'_ The one thing he remembered viverdly that day was the glint in the mans eyes as he kneeled down and whispered in to his ear to come to him if he ever got free.

'_And finally whole'_ He had nodded to this and was taken back, but nothing was the same, no one could see the collar and anything he did that went against the collar created pain for him '_I will come back_' It was the worst thing any creature, human or otherwise can have for no creature should be penned '_For my retribution you will pay_

_I promise you this_' He looked up to where he was being pulled and snarled at the sight of the gargoyle that was out of the way of the staircase that went up to the headmasters room.

'_For I will not be chained forever_' He began to climb the stairs panting very slightly, his will beaten down for that moment '_For I am Harry Potter_' but he knew he would soon in the future have a chance to escape this fate he seemed to be chained to '_And I keep my promises_' He reached the top of the stairs and stood there for a second his expression empty except his eyes that were filled with hatred '_Unlike you my betrayer_' He moved forward and pushed open the door without knocking and looked up into the eyes of the one who used all resources to control him '_Albus Dumbledore_'

End chapter 1

Well there you go, my work at 3 in the morning, now I am off to bed and see what happens after I get up later Happy Easter everyone


	3. Chapter 2

Been a bit quiet here so I've been trying to update my fics though I was a bit disappointed with this chapter, too short, but that's how it came out, also I've been having trouble with a plot bunny that will not go away so I'm trying to work around it, hope you enjoy this chapter but first:

Thanks to fireyhell, choraleart and yaoigirl626 for reviewing my fic, it's nice to be appreciated. Anything to help me along with my work will be appreciated.

Here is the update on the pairings you can have (from both and (will be up for several chapters, probably until I know who Harry will be with)

**Dom/Sub**

_From HP:_

Draco/Harry 2

Snape/Harry 1

Lucius/Harry 2

Tom (younger version)/Harry 1

Voldemort/Harry 2

_From FF7:AC:_

Cloud/Harry 1

Sephiroth/Harry (trying to have a wide range here, don't flame) 4

Vincent/Harry (personal preference) 1

Kadaj/Harry 1

Reno/Harry 1

Chapter 2:

'_Why can no one see_' He scowled not wanting to be near the betrayer, his trapped power moving throughout his body '_What they are doing to me_' Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts smiled at him seeming to be the kindly old man everyone knew '_I am one_' but hidden in his eyes was an intent to win using any means necessary even kill '_With the darkness_' Dumbledore gestured to the seat in front of his desk '_A creature of legend_' his eyes showing it was not a request as the collar tugged him forward '_To this world_' he sat his eyes blazing with intent one day to do the man in front of him harm.

'_They will use me_' Dumbledore clasped his fingers together as he looked sternly at him his expression one of disappointment '_Against the dark_' He growled in his throat but did not let the man hear or he would have more reason to bind his soul '_They will destroy me_' Dumbledore sighed and he reached down for his wand which he pointed at him '_Before they get what they want_' His eyes narrowed as he sat straight-backed "What do you want?!" His teeth gritted in hate.

'_As I am forced_' Dumbledore stared at him with solemn eyes "You are not being as you should." The wand did not waver '_Against the darkness_' He smirked making the normally innocent face look demonic "You should know that the blood moon is coming up" Dumbledore's eyes narrowed at his statement '_Light shall fade_' He leaned forward his hair falling into his face as his head moved slightly down as he looked up at the Headmaster.

'_I am not like others_' a laugh came from his lips "The first blood moon in over a thousand years" His eyes gleamed in satisfaction '_I am not human_' Dumbledore looked annoyed his hands clenching around the wand "What does it signify?" Dumbledore stood up towering over him though he was not intimidated '_Though I bleed red_' He stood up and brushed his hair back "Like I will tell you!" another laugh came from him though it sounded slightly demonic '_And need to breathe_' Dumbledore's eyebrows furrowed as he swished his wand and he was bound in place "What does it signify!?" He smirked as he looked up at the man of the light.

'_My ability is different_' He grinned in his bond position "Blood runs high" Dumbledore watched him calmly stand there '_And could destroy you all_' he moved slightly in place the bonds slacking "Magic runs low" Dumbledore gripped his wand tighter '_I will curse you to die_' The bonds fell to the ground and vanished "Creatures of the dark" Dumbledore went white '_For the light destroys_' eyes went wide "Will be free" He stepped forward a savage grin on his face

'_What it does not understand_' Dumbledore raised his wand his face tightening "of all bonds" He stepped forward again his hand raised to chin level '_Just like me_' Dumbledore slashed his wand down "of the light" He stepped forward into the attack and a slash appeared going from his left calf up to his right shoulder 'I _am from a different world_' red blood spilled as an incarnation spilled from Dumbledore's lips though he said the last of his words before he was trapped again in darkness of his own captivity.

'_A world of power_' He sank to the ground red blood staining the floor "For one night" he heard the incantation finish '_Where I would be safer_' and felt himself being pulled into the darkness 'Than I am now' Dumbledore looked down on the creature on his floor and sighed again as he swished his wand and got rid of the bloody mess '_I wish to disappear_' his eyes then opened but nothing was in them though most people would not see '_To go where I belong_' In the deepest part of his mind chained away for the moment eyes glittering in suppressed hate '_In the darkness_' he waited for the day of the blood moon, when all magic was useless and everyone of the darkness could finally take control '_Where I was born_'

End Chapter 2

Well there's the end to that chapter. Hope it was alright.


	4. Chapter 3

Well here's chapter 3 sorry for the wait. Things are Busy, busy, busy but I will get my fanfiction's done I swear it.

Thanks to: Kurai, celestialuna, hpfan, cola, fireyhell and choraleart for reviewing. Sorry if it took me so long to name you, but it has kept me going to see it is enjoyed by you all.

PM me with any questions you may have.

Here is the latest update on the pairings you can have (from both and (will be up for several chapters, probably until I know who Harry will be with) I added Zack if anybody wants to have him. If you want a pairing I have not said just put it in a review:

_**Dom/Sub**_

_From HP:_

Draco/Harry 3

Snape/Harry 1

Lucius/Harry 2

Tom (younger version)/Harry 1

Voldemort/Harry 2

_From FF7:AC:_

Cloud/Harry 1

Sephiroth/Harry (trying to have a wide range here, don't flame) 4

Vincent/Harry (personal preference) 2

Kadaj/Harry 1

Reno/Harry 1

**Zack/Harry**

Chapter 3:

_**Dimension of Gaia**_

Blood red eyes snapped open and narrowed in thought, a connection inside of him that had suddenly gone still had snapped his concentration out of the meditate state he usually went into. Breathing heavily through his nose he brought his head up and looked out from the ledge he was crouched upon, which he used to get away from the group, which had accepted him, despite his sins of the past that he could not forgive himself for.

'_Lucrecia_' His mouth tightened at the corners but nothing else could be seen of the anguish that still ran rampant through his body even though he had been mostly purged of chaos and had been forgiven by the spirit of the young scientist Lucrecia, he still felt he should have done something when he was a Turk of Shinra and had the power to take out those who over stepped their boundary's.

"HEY!" Annoyance rushed through his veins at the energetic voice who had called to him below. He did not want to be bothered with the group that day and especially the young ninja princess that had attached herself to him the first time she saw him. "VINCENT! DON'T IGNORE ME!" Shutting his eyes, he gritted his teeth as his right hand clenched into a fist, his face seeming to be unfazed.

"VINNY!" A low growl worked its way out of his throat as the voice got closer. Opening his eyes he moved fluently to his feet and without pause jumped of the ledge to the building across from him, not bothered by the ground that was hundreds of feet below him as he landed quite naturally on another ledge in a crouch and stood up straight. Looking back at the other building that had once been a hotel from wealthy people, he saw Yuffie Kisaragi appear where he had been just moments before.

Seeing he had jumped away once again she jumped up and down her face red while she shook her fist at him "I'LL CATCH UP VINCENT VALENTINE AND WHEN I DO YOU WILL REGRET RUNNING FROM ME!" He turned away not really bothered about her threats and moved around the corner of the ledge just wanting peace and quiet. Sighing out loud in a uncharacteristic way, to the personality everyone else knew he walked around the next corner of the ledge and stopped; when he saw the blond spiky haired sword fighter Cloud Strife leaning against the wall his arms crossed, right foot flat against the wall, while his eyes were closed as he tried to get some peace for himself.

Feeling his stare Clouds eyes opened and he lifted his head. The glowing mako eyes clashed with his own glowing blood red eyes in silent acknowledgement of each other. "Quiet?" He made his way to the fighter and leaned against the wall as he looked out at what had been once the prosperous Shinra controlled city. Hearing the question in Cloud's voice he shook his head his right hand relaxing as the quiet solitude from the Swordsman settled his instincts.

"Yuffie?" Tilting his head he looked at Cloud from the side as he nodded to the question as the swordsman looked out at the city. "Time?" He moved to the edge and let the wind blow through his hair and cloak as his brooding gaze flitted from one place to another. "10 minutes" Hearing movement he turned his head as Cloud moved up next to him, no fear of heights in him at all as he stared out at the city.

Moving his head Cloud fixed his eyes on him "Meet later?" He nodded and moved away from Cloud towards the best place to jump to the next building his metal fingers of his left hand relaxed as his right hand brushed over his gun Cerberus "The cliff over Midgar." Cloud made a sound of agreement as he moved in the opposite direction towards the ladders that ran down the side of the building. He again looked back at Cloud with hearing a scraping sound on the ground and saw him lift up the Bustersword, which was in it whole form at the moment and carrier which he strapped to his back as he looked at him once more.

"Anyone else?" He shook his head softly side to side not wanting anyone else to know and Cloud nodded in agreement as he turned away and made his way off the building. Lowering his eyes in thought he did not moved as the wind moved his cloak and hair wildly in the air. "VINCENT!" His eyes snapped up and he moved quickly to the edge of the building. Leaping off he disappeared from sight just as Yuffie got to the ledge where the swordsman and gunner had been.

"I'LL HURT YOU IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU VINCENT!"

_**Dimension of Earth**_

"Something has to be done." Cold grey eyes watched the flames in the fireplace as he brought up a hand with a crystal glass and had a sip of the strong wine that soothed his irritation. "What do you expect me to do Severus?" The grey eyes locked onto the black eyes of his friend as they looked coolly back at him

"I am not politically stable enough in the Government to attempt what you are saying any more than I can help my son through the boundary's that the minister has placed on my home to keep us from contacting the people we need." One hand was in a fist as his eyes narrowed in a glare at nothing in particular at the situation he was trapped in. Snape closed his eyes and sighed drawing his harsh gaze to him again.

"I know you are frustrated at the situation Lucius, we all are. Each one of us is being watched for any signs of treachery or deception and I for one am trying my best not to crack under the pressure of the Idiotic Ministry of Magic and Dumbledore who watches my every step in the god forbidden school filled with brats and teachers that cannot look after their own students!" Snape's lip curled in distain at the thought, as he stared stonily at the fireplace a wineglass sitting forgotten on the table beside him.

He watched Snape as the mans face grew darker with the direction his thoughts had taken him in and shifted slightly to place his glass down that was filled halfway. The movement attracted Snape's attention and the sneer died down to a disgruntled frown as he watched his friend. Getting up he moved over to the bookshelf and selected the darkest tome with the blackest leather, meaning there were very old spells that had been cast aside as time had gone by as newer ones had been invented.

Striding back, book in hand he sat down again and held it out for Snape to take. Furrowing his brow he took the book and brought out his wand, casting several charms to render the protections useless he opened the front cover that was worn with age and use to the first parchment page. Reading the Latin words his eyebrows shot back up to his hairline in surprise, not something someone would see with the man, if it had been anyone else but the one person he trusted. His eyes rose off the page and to his grey eyes curiosity deep in his black eyes.

"How old?" A smirk drew onto his lip as he drawled in a pleased tone "Long before the founders of Hogwart's. This book has been in the family for generations, a family heirloom if you will." The eyes of Snape drifted back to the page glittering in glee. "Will this do the job?" A slow nod was given from his proud head as a gleeful smile appeared on his friends face "The Light will never know the destruction that will come to them before it is too late." An unholy smile appeared on Snape's face as he took in the Latin words _'Ruina Venenum quod Deseption Alica of Creatura Reus ut Servitus of Atrum Varietas_(1)_'_ the key to their victory.

End Chapter 3

Translation Latin to English:

(1) _Ruina Venenum quod Deseption Alica of Creatura Reus ut Servitus of Atrum Varietas _ Destruction Potions and Deseption Spells of Creatures Bound to Slavery of the Dark Variety. (There's a reason for Deseption to be spelt the way it is)

Huhh that came out in a rush that did so if it seems to be all over the place I apologise. If there are any questions I will answer them to the best of my ability though I tried to be vague about what was happening.

Well I hope it settled any inquiry's you had about Gaia and Earth and you got to meet some of the other characters. Hope I kept them right and not OCC. Tell me if they are thanks.

What do you want to happen in the fic? I need a few ideas of what people will prefer to see:

Do you want Dumbledore to change later on and help Harry or stay the same?

The Turks and/or Rufus on Harry's side or not?

First meeting between some of the characters in which world? Gaia (Final Fantasy World) or Earth (HP World)?

What magical creatures on Harry's side? (Except for Vampire's they will be on the side of Harry anyhow)

Remus and Sirius? Whos side do they take? (Sirius will not die in this)

Which other characters do you want for/against Harry?

What creature Inheritances do you want some of the characters to take?


	5. Chapter 4

'Snort' this will take me forever but I will get it done! With so much research going into 7 fics as well as my A level studies as well as hundreds of other things I am writing these when I'm meant to be in bed. Uhh but it is worth the happy reviewers I get so deprive me of my sleep and the chapter shall commence:

**Thanks to** -

_From black rose_

All poll updates are at the bottom of the screen.

There will be a series of Reports I will be doing at the end of each chapter from Hojo when he was searching for the Ancients and found Harry's clan instead – Report 1 is after the chapter

On the next chapter I will be doing a profile of Harry of his human glamour form and his true form

Opp's here's the Disclaimer: for you: Don't own Hp or FFVII:AC only the plot which is getting complicated

Here's the chapter for your pleasure:

/_**Unknown Voice**_\

-Mental Voice-

_**Mental memories**_

Chapter 4

_**Dimension of Gaia: a lab somewhere unknown**_

Eyelids twitched as his consciousness began to awaken; it felt like he had been out of tune for a long, long time. His inner clock was confused about the year, date, day and time that he was in and he did not like the feeling. The last thing he remembered? No he did not want to think on it. His mouth tightened as his weak fists clenched in frustration as his eyelids slowly lifted.

Squinting against the brightness of the green liquid that he was submerged in he tried to figure out where he was. Lifting up a weak hand he pushed it forward hoping to find a way out of this green hell he was floating in, when his hand flattened against a slightly rounded surface.

Furrowing his brow he brought up the other hand and pressed it against the surface in front of him. Moving his hands away from himself against the surface, he came to conclude that the slightly rounded surface probably moved all the way round at the same width.

Swallowing his eyes now open at a more normal level he was beginning to see shapes through the green liquid. _**Mako**_ He froze as a memory flashed through his mind _**the same unnatural green just like his eyes**_ shaking his head as the memory passed he looked back out and was surprised to be able to see quite clearly. '_Probably took me a bit of time to get out of that memory_' frowning he pushed himself forward and looked out at a world he did not know how long he had not seen.

Flicking his eyes around he tried to figure a way out of his prison. '_Glass_' he frowned to himself '_a glass prison so no-one can escape_' grimacing he ran his fingers along the surface his muscles gaining strength every moment he stayed awake and moved around more. Running his hands along the glass surface he concentrated for any cracks or weakened areas of the prison '_There has to be a weak point, somewhere that the engineers did not think to fix_'.

After a long while he came across a very small crack in the glass that would not be noticed by a normal person. Grinning he began to press on the crack to widen it until it broke with his strength _**We are much stronger**_ his eyes went wide as another quick memory passed through his mind _**Compared to a First Class Solder like your self and myself as General it is difficult to understand why you go around with that Grunt of a Solder!**_

Then suddenly the glass beneath his hands was gone shocking him out of his memories as the mako poured out of the hole he had made. Grunting, he ruthlessly pushed his own problems to the back of his mind as he began to widen the hole so he could fit through.

After a long time he was finally able to stretch across the floor free at last, it was brilliant in his mind being able to move under his own power and he grinned not caring he probably looked like a fool as his black hair lay wetly against his neck.

Pushing himself up shakily onto his feet he looked up to take in the area around him when another glowing glass tube like the prison he had been in caught his attention.

Moving over to the glass tube and he peered inside curious to see if anything or anyone was in there when a hand punched its way though and brought its body with it. Crying out with a voice barely used he scrambled indignantly back, not wanting to get in the way of the form that dropped to the ground in front of him.

After about 5 minutes of keeping to one of the far walls he slowly approached the still figure that was breathing in the air after being in the mako for how ever long. Tilting his head he crouched by the mans side, grabbing his bare shoulder he heaved him over and gasped, long silver hair spilled to the floor framed a noble face that looked troubled, then with a furrow of the mans brow he opened his eyes and revealed mako green orbs that latched onto his own eyes, thoughts passed through his mind at a quick pace until something seemed to settle and a cheeky grin bloomed on his face '_Sephiroth_'.

"Well General, I have a funny feeling were going to be stuck together again!" Laughing at the other mans groan of complaint he helped him stand and move towards the door on the other side none of them really bothered about the lack of clothes.

"How long did you awaken Solder?" Snorting he looked out the corner of his eyes at the other man as he shifted his grip and opened the door "Not long before you did sir; though I did not expect to be stuck in a lab again with most of my memory's mixed together like a pile of spaghetti!" A snort was heard as he helped Sephiroth out the door and let it shut with a click behind them a sign of their freedom.

_**Dimension of Gaia: cliff over Midgar area**_

The wind blew his cloak and hair viscously around as he stood at the edge of the cliff, just in-front of the old Bustersword that Cloud had put to mark the place his friend had been shot down. Turning his head he gazed across the plains towards Midgar or what was left of the once great city turned ruin through the actions of Meteor, Kadaj and his gang it was surprising how little amount of time that had gone by.

Wark! Hearing a Chocobo he turned around ignoring his hair that was flapping in his face as he watched his own Gold Chocobo greet Cloud's Golden Chocobo and run off together, far enough to get a good run but close enough to be heard if they were needed.

"Cloud" Cloud glanced at him and inclined his head in greeting and respect to a fellow warrior "Vincent" Greeting aside he turned back to gazing over the plains and saw several Kalm Fangs racing across the plains "Vincent?" He looked at Cloud out the corner of his eyes his face calm though the feeling he'd had for a while had grown.

"Something is coming…" He felt the Swordsman beside him tense at his words as he clenched his teeth. "Good or bad?" He felt the metal fingers of his gauntlet clench together as he turned his blood red eyes onto Clouds "I do not know" his gaze drifted away again.

"All I know is someone has been connected to me through feelings or some type of bond that grew while I slept the long years inside my coffin to repent for my sins." Cloud made a distracted type of sound as a thought came upon him.

"Could Hojo have something to do with it?" He closed off his emotions from showing on his face as he moved past the embedded Bustersword slowly Cloud watching him carefully to not over step the boundaries that kept him from speaking certain subjects to the Swordsman.

"Most likely, with the experiments Hojo was immersed with he could have used DNA from another creature and joined it with my own cursed body to see what could come out of such a mix of DNA." Cloud's brow furrowed as he mulled over this piece of information while he stood silently letting him think over his words as the wind picked up blowing his cloak harshly against his body and face, though he did not move from the slight pain it caused he was used to it.

"For that reason…are you bonded so closely with Chaos?" He lifted up his gauntlet to his line of sight the bronze metal reflecting the slowly waning sunlight as night began to cross the sky giving it a reddish glow that rivalled his own blood red orbs.

"It may be one of the many reasons Chaos settled in my being instead of tearing me apart..." He felt Cloud flinch very slightly at the remembrance of Hojo's ways of experimenting on live subjects.

His eyes went blank as his thoughts turned inwards, he could still remember the few times he awakened after being taken out of the testing tube that he had been put in by Lucrecia to merge him with Chaos, though he did not know it at the time. For when she was away either probably in grief or some other business, Hojo would take his turn at performing various experimental procedures that had given him nightmares for the rest of his unnatural life.

But it was one experiment that stuck out the most, one where Hojo seemed most distracted and let him in on some information he accidentally let him hear in his ramblings.

_Flashback_

_He groaned the only sound he could make in his indebted state when he wanted to scream with the pain coursing through his body, where had the comforting feeling of floating gone, to let himself go and be free of his body's constraints._

_Slowly opening his eyelids he slipped them shut again groaning with the pain his throat feeling as though someone was rubbing something harsh against it, the bright white lights were killing his eyes after not seeing light for however long he had been in comatose state, blinking open his watering eyes he slowly began to look around different items coming into focus._

_But it was the tube like structure that held his attention; something about it was terribly familiar, like he had seen this place many times before but had no recurrence in his confused mind why. Only flashes of faces and pain came to him before he forced his thoughts into a different direction._

_Turning his head slowly to no aggravate the lingering headache he began to search again looking for anything to jog his memory into some semblance of order not the mess it was currently in, for he had some inkling he was quite an organised person._

_He bypassed the white doors and was about to look towards his left when the sudden opening of the doors caught his attention and he shifted his focus towards them. The person came in caused surprising feelings to come up inside him; disgust, horror and hatred were prominent as he watched the figure come closer._

_He was not a tall person, as he walked slightly stooped due to his holding his hands behind his back, as a white lab coat hung off his frame that was open showing off his white shirt, Blue tie and Blue trousers that seemed a bit long on him, covering his shoes. Glasses were perched on his nose leaving his eyes fully exposed to see the item he was looking at unhindered as black strands of hair fell into his face messily._

_But the reason for drawing out his emotions was the slight smirk on the person's lips as their eyes narrowed unnervingly on him as they strode over in a confident swagger and picked up a clipboard with a long fingered hand. Humming satisfactory he placed it down and walked over to the side of his immobile patient._

_He watched the person carefully his eyes sharp on their every move, something about them was unnerving him more and more, whether it was the mad glint in his eyes or the slight smirk that did not bode that things were going to go well, he did not know which. All he knew was that he did not want that madman near him at any cost._

_Watching him the scientist as his mind supplied walk over to a table that had gone unnoticed in his curiosity of the room before, was making him more and more tense. His instincts were telling him to get away as far as possible but he was bound to a table as he felt his strength slowly return._

_Picking up a glass vial that was Stoppard and had a greenish liquid of Mako inside it and holding it to the light the scientist Hojo his mind supplied again, shoulders shook in silent laughter as he placed the vial down and turned to his patent who was watching him intently._

"_Valentine. So good of you to join the living." He glared at Hojo as the man turned back to his vial's and began to select several for what he did not know._

"_It is amazing don't you think, of how the human body can push itself to its limits and survive." He narrowed his eyes in hate at Hojo's back as several of his memories rearranged themselves into order, all to do with the professor of science department and head of technical science and the experiments he had done._

"_Your body should have been destroyed by now, but my dearest assistant has created a being able to hold one of the earth's most marvellous specimens I have ever seen…" His eyes narrowed in confused thought as he stared at the scientist's back not understanding _

"_But my assistant has been able to revive your body, with infusing it with that marvellous specimen that has changed the very content of your DNA structure…Hehehe" Listening to Hojo's crazy laughter his eyes widened and he began to pull against his leather bindings wanting to get away not afraid to admit he did not want to know what the professor was going to do to him, he could feel deep inside it would be painful beyond anything he had ever felt and would agonise him for what would seem like hours when in actual fact it would not last long actually follow him into unconsciousness_

_What a marvellous girl, I have taught Lucrecia well… Do you not think so Valentine?" He looked desperately back up at the scientist's words and his eyes were drawn to the needle that Hojo was filling with some liquid, the ominous black colour signifying nothing good._

_He was still struggling against the restraints when with a last burst of energy lay tiredly against the metal table as he could tell in exhaustion, he still had really no strength. A clink of glass against metal drew his attention and he looked up to see Hojo turn to him his expression stern as he strode over not hunched over at all._

"_Now with this cocktail of DNA from your blood, the Specimens blood and blood off another specimen that sadly I was only able to get slight traces off I will merge you completely with the Chaos and demon specimens I inserted inside your body." His eyes were narrowed into a glare as him mouth firmed into a stern line, watching the scientist as he went to pick up his clipboard, the needle still in hand as he mumbled to himself._

"_Damn solders…should work…find the child…summoning might…powers unimaginable…slight traces…perfect specimen…another world…" His brow furrowed as he filed the words into him mind and turned his face to the white ceiling as Hojo turned back to him the Needle in hand._

"_Now my specimen, I look forward to seeing what reactions I get, so make them loud hehehe…" Then stabbing the needle into my arm and pressing the plunger I was hurled into a world of agony I thought I would never escape._

_End Flashback_

At first I did not realise what those ramblings meant but after everything had been gone and done after the Meteor crisis and Kadaj with his reunion Cloud and a couple of others who wanted to find out what Hojo did to them, let Reeve dig out the information in all Hojo's unreadable writing.

What he had found had astounded him as well as the few who wanted to know. Hojo who was known to have delved into unmentionable matters had actually come across a surviving fraction of Ancients or Centra that had branched off and had evolved into a different species altogether that was closer to the earth and its spirit that the human Centra could not achieve.

But what had really sickened them all was the disaster that struck the unknown line of ancients when Hojo attacked them a virtually destroyed their kind in capturing children to use as his specimens for which had been injected into his own body to merge Chaos and the other demons to his DNA.

There was a small hope for one child that had gotten away though for it was though the strange connection he had that he felt like he was the closest being to that child who had apparently skipped worlds or as was predicted in the notes of Hojo.

"Vincent?" He blinked coming back to himself and turned around along with Cloud to face one of the AVALANCHE, Nanaki or as he was known to most Red XIII as he sat on his hind legs looking at the two of them with a solemn gaze and on his back was Cait Sith or known through the robot as Reeve Tuesti Head of WRO (World Regenesis Organization) and protector of the people of Neo-Midgar.

"You know you could have made it easier to find you, after all information of these files does not come easily!" Cloud's brow furrowed as his gaze turned away from his comrades contemplating something in his mind, much of the information we had heard had even made my calm attitude waver.

For Hojo always put a great deal of information about the people he used in his experiments, the reactions of the victims, anything that happened to them whether it was a change in DNA or the person being ripped apart by his experiment he put it all documenting his every move.

Focusing my attention on Cait I nodded my head once to show him I was ready to hear whatever information he had now managed to come across, Cloud as well as I could see out the corner of my eye had pulled himself back together from his thoughts or broken memories and also nodded.

"What have you got for us Cait?"

_**Dimension of earth: Knockturn Alley**_

The continuous rhythm of a walking stick sounding off of stone was heard in the darkened street, I looked carefully from side to side with a distasteful look on my face as I moved through the cobbled street to Borgin and Burkes, the hags and other unmentionables moving out the way of my aristocratic presence not wanted to be cursed with a dark spell or some other unfortunate things.

My back was held straight as I opened the door my nose wrinkling minutely before smoothing out my features into a blank mask not wanting to give the shop owner a weakness.

"Ah Mr Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you again, I have something most intriguing to show you…" I reached into my cloak and pulled out a couple rolls of scroll all wrapped up together and placed it on the counter in front of Mr Borgin stopping him in his tracks as he looked down a the yellowish parchment.

"These are the ingredients I seek…" My Borgin rubbed his hands together looking gleeful and he looked back up at me his oily locks giving him the look of madness as he seemed to almost shout out in laughter.

"A very dark one you will be doing yes? To free a dark creature that is bound!" His eyes were gleaming with the prospect of how close a new order was getting to be established by the one and only dark lord. But he subsided with the glare that I was giving him my face closed off to all emotion.

"You will keep this quiet Borgin… I do not want the Ministry getting any information before it is too late through their little spies." Borgin can gone pale the threat clear in the air if he did not do as was asked. I watched him reassert himself and clearing his throat went into the back to gather the ingredients on the scrolls most of them illegal.

_**Dimension of Earth: Potion Master Severus Snape's Private Potion Room**_

My eyes were sharpened to their fullest extent for one wrong move and I would be killed, this potion was a volatile one especially considering how dark it was classed. For over 200 different Potion Masters had tired to do this potion but a bare 5 had completed it.

In reality if I had another choice I would try to set him free but more or less all ways had been wasted, each time they got anywhere with the bindings, Dumbledore would strengthen the bonds holding the two of them together and shut down the real personality. This was a last resort for I could see he was beginning to fade, a creature such as him should never be caged, for just like Lupin on that one night his wolf got free from the bonds of the Wolfbane potion the creature leapt at the chance at freedom.

Carefully turning down the heat of the cauldron I used some of my very rarely used wandless magic and brought one of my Silver Stirring rods over to me and counting in my head carefully dropped the black spiked horn dragon scales, eyes, blood mixed with devils snare and teeth into the potion the was ominously bubbling like an acid that would eat away at my skin if I did not wear my dragon hide gloves to protect myself.

Moving my head to the right I picked up the parchment that held the instructions of the potion I was making while stirring carefully counting all the while in my head. I lifted my head up and switching direction and slowing my hand watch the tired looking werewolf as he carefully placed the next ingredients I would need and using the specially cleaned knife began readying the ingredients.

Looking back down at the book in hand I read over the next few lines and with a sigh lifted the Silver Stirring Rod and using my wandless abilities again floated it over to a tub full of a cleansing potion that fully sterilised the equipment, my own batch if you please.

Leaning back a frown on my face I stood up unnaturally stiff after over 8 hours of doing the potion and with a stretch cracked my spine easing the tension in my shoulders and lower back from sitting in one position for too long.

Rubbing my neck I began to walk towards one of the doors that lead to my private study area content I would not have to tend to the potion for at least 5 hours to let it set and allow Lucius Malfoy time to get the ingredients I needed for later, for the most important part of the potion.

Hearing Lupin get up and walk the same direction I opened the door and left it open as a invitation, for once ignoring my resentment at the werewolf for I was too tired to let hatred and dislike cloud my judgement at that moment in time.

Sitting down I finally relaxed in my place of peace for once with no brats to disturb me for the time being, looking over at the door I saw the wolf was hesitating about coming in.

"Lupin. Unless you enjoy standing in the door looking like the idiotic Gryffindor you claim to be! I suggest you sit down before I loose whatever sanity I have left!" Nodding his head he moved into the room carefully his steps light and settled down into the chair across from me, not at all bothered by the glare I was giving him for being so slow '_Bloody Gryffindor's_'.

Leaning back in my chair I settled an elbow on the arm and summoned with my right hand a tray that held a tea set all ready to be drunk. Picking up my cup and gesturing for Lupin to take his I took a gulp of the strong stuff, let myself unwind and then looking back at Lupin I set my cup down again and sat up straight.

"Now what was it you wanted to discuss Lupin?"

_**Dimension of Earth: Inside Harry's Subconscious**_

Deep within the darkest part of Harry's mind chain's coming from nowhere seemed to be connected to something. Within the centre was a naked body that was curled up arms crossed across his legs as sharp claws gripped the skin.

On every limb or body part numerous chains made of what looked like spirit energy kept him contained, his head lifted and showed a face that was completely blank to emotion, but what was noticeable was the features that were beginning to appear on his body.

His nails and toenails had begun to lengthen into claws and his ears had began to become pointed while they had moved from their normal position on the sides of his head and moved upwards. His canine teeth were beginning to grow out leaving indents in his lip.

On his back two bumps were beginning to appear, as well at the base of his spine, lifting his head his eyes opened showing glowing orbs that showed all their fury at Dumbledore for the manipulations and tricks he had used to keep him under control.

Lifting his lips back he snarled out into the darkness his bound power making the bond fade a little before they strengthened once again. Growling in his chest he straightened out to the full length of his hair falling down to about the middle of his back and still growing, silver streaks showing what colour it was slowly turning.

/_**Why so angry little one?**_\ His head jerked upwards at that voice as his body tensed

-Who are you?!- He looked around he did not like the feeling of that voice

/_**I can help you**_\ He narrowed his eyes not noticing the tendrils that were making their way into his core mind

-Help me? I think not- He snorted in amusement as his arms crossed across his chest

/_**You cannot get free**_\ His brow furrowed at those words

-Yeh so what?- He scowled into the general darkness not knowing where the mental voice was coming from

/_**I can free you from this slavery**_\ His eyes gained a lazy look as he curled his legs back against his chest and wrapped his arms around them

-I don't need your help ma'am- His eyelids drooped as he gave a lazy grin his sharp fangs noticeable

/_**I will free you**_\ He let his head drift down slowly as he mulled it over

-What will the price be?- He decided to pull in his pride for once

/_**Free me in return from my prison**_\ His eyes slid open at this statement his eyes sharp as he stared out into the darkness

-Prison? Someone forced you to be trapped as well?- He was ecstatic he had found someone who knew how he felt

/_**Yes a son of mine tried to destroy me and my other sons but they all survived but have no way of finding me**_\ He felt his eyelids droop, something was trying to tell him something was wrong but it was being blocked out

-I'll help you ma'am and in return I want to get back at the one who trapped me- He felt his eyelids fully shut as his head sunk to his chest his breathing beginning to deepen

/_**I will free you young one and together with my son we will destroy those who oppose us together. With all three of us we will rule over both worlds until every creature had been destroyed and all opposition is dead**_\ and a strange sensation of someone holding him in their arms followed him and black tendrils of strange alien energy surrounded him.

End Chapter 4

_Well I've added many characters to this story:_

You have Harry, Cloud, Yuffie, Vincent, Hojo, Lucius, Snape, Lupin, Dumbledore, Nanaki, Cait Sith, Sephiroth & Zack (Did I forget anyone). But who is the voice talking to Harry? Next chapter dedicated to whoever guesses right!

Ok for the last part about Harry in his mind I got that while listening to Aura by Kajiura Yuki and Aura (Evil) by See-saw from Hack//Sign these are the lyrics:

if you are near to the dark

I will tell you 'bout the sun

you are here, no escape

from my visions of the world

you will cry all alone

but it does not mean a thing to me

knowing the song I will sing

till the darkness comes to sleep

come to me, I will tell

'bout the secret of the sun

it's in you, not in me

but it does not mean a thing to you

the sun is in your eyes

the sun is in your ears

I hope you see the sun

someday in the darkness

the sun is in your eyes

the sun is in your ears

but you can't see the sun

ever in the darkness

it does not much matter to me

This is the 1st report from Hojo of how many I do not know:

**Report 1 of ?**

_Name:_

Professor Hojo

_Station:_

Sub Head Scientist in the Science Department and Head of Technical Science

_Rank:_

Second in command of Shinra Science and SOLDER Research Development facilities

_ID No:_

48283

_Investigation:_

Logical Evidence of Centra Specimens

_Designation:_

Off the coast somewhat to the left off Goblin Island on a set of Islands previously unnoticed or hidden by Materia abilities

_Inhabitants:_

Not known

_Action:_

Readying a couple of teams of 2nd class SOLDERS, Squads 15, 18, 25 & 32, Technical Analysts, Science Investigators & Monster Trappers

_Findings:_

Not Known

_Time Schedule:_

Not known

_Requests:_

Not known

Report Written by Professor Hojo and filled in by Lucrecia Crescent

Well there you go, they will get more detailed as Hojo finds more to write about, they will be a week apart so Report two will be a weeks worth of information.

Ok here are the polls so far: (So much to write about ouch)

**1.** The pairing's so far (I added some extra for those interested:

_**BFF:**_

_From HP_:

Draco/Harry 1

Snape/Harry 1

Lucius/Harry 1

Tom (younger version)/Harry

Voldemort/Harry

Lucius/Draco/Harry

Tom/Draco/Harry

_From FF7:AC:_

Cloud/Harry

Sephiroth/Harry (trying to have a wide range here, don't flame) 1

Vincent/Harry (personal preference) 1

Kadaj/Harry

Reno/Harry 1

Zack/Harry

Zack/Sephiroth/Harry (lol I'm spreading the range)

**AFF:**

_From HP:_

Draco/Harry 3

Snape/Harry

Lucius/Harry 1

Tom (younger version)/Harry 1

Voldemort/Harry 2

Lucius/Draco/Harry

Tom/Draco/Harry

_From FF7:AC:_

Cloud/Harry 1

Sephiroth/Harry (trying to have a wide range here, don't flame) 3

Vincent/Harry (personal preference) 1

Kadaj/Harry 1

Reno/Harry

Zack/Harry

Zack/Sephiroth/Harry (lol I'm spreading the range)

_**Total:**_

_From HP:_

Draco/Harry 4

Snape/Harry 1

Lucius/Harry 2

Tom (younger version)/Harry 1

Voldemort/Harry 2

Lucius/Draco/Harry

Tom/Draco/Harry

_From FF7:AC:_

Cloud/Harry 1

Sephiroth/Harry (trying to have a wide range here, don't flame) 4

Vincent/Harry (personal preference) 2

Kadaj/Harry 1

Reno/Harry 1

Zack/Harry

Zack/Sephiroth/Harry (lol I'm spreading the range)

**2.** Updates on what people want to see happen in the fic:

_Do you want Dumbledore to change later on and help Harry or stay the same?_

Against Harry: 1

Change: 1

_The Turks and/or Rufus on Harry's side or not?_

Rufus – Harry's side: 1 Not: 2

Turks - Harry's side: 1 Not: 1

_First meeting between some of the characters in which world? Gaia (Final Fantasy World) or Earth (HP World)?_

Gaia: 1

Earth: 1

_What magical creatures on Harry's side? (Except for Vampire's they will be on the side of Harry anyhow)_

Harry's Side -

Elves: 1

Veela's: 1

Werewolves: 1

Against -

Werewolves: 1

Centaurs: 1

Already decided:

Harry's Side:

Vampires

Moombas & Moogles (Someone suggested these and I have taken them on, any other final fantasy creatures on Harry's side?)

_Remus and Sirius? Whose side do they take? (Sirius will not die in this)_

Harry's Side: 2

Not:

_Which other characters do you want for/against Harry?_

For -

Fred & George: 1

Neville: 1

Luna: 1

Ron: 1

Hermione: 1

Against -

Ron: 1

Hermione: 1

_What creature Inheritances do you want some of the characters to take?_

Inheritances:


	6. Chapter 5

Hey just in time for Christmas so enjoy this chapter, it's not much but I was determined to get something out for the season so Merry Christmas!

This is being Dedicated to: Kurai & cola so here you go

**Also thanks to:**

_From your loverly review's I appreciate them!_

/_**Unknown Voice**_\

-Mental Voice-

_**Mental memories**_

(Link from Zack)

(_Link from Sephiroth_)

Chapter 5

_**Dimension of Earth: In Hogwarts**_

His eyes slid open, his breathing very calm. How long had he been out of sync with the doll using his body? He did not know. Breathing out slowly his breath easing out from his lips, he curled his hands into the sheet of the bed; as he had come to find out with his senses returning.

Eyes widening he stopped his movement realising he could move of his own violation, not having to force the movement like usual. Pushing himself up slowly he growled to himself at how weak he was, human bodies were so vulnerable it was sickening to him.

But living within a human shell for over 10 years had given him insight to all the particularly weakened areas and there were a lot of them dotted around. Finally getting his legs over the side of the bed he stood up with a grace unknown to others except a chosen few and strode over to the curtains that were covering the windows.

Sweeping them aside he was bathed in a light dusting of moonlight, not the normal amount that was such in the sky and he looked out to determine the reason. The moon was more than three-quarters covered over with the coming of the new moon that was slowly turning a blood red, the only night all magic looses its strength and it would be within a week.

A hand rose towards his throat and curled beneath a circlet of metal that was seamless around his throat, his slave collar, a bane that had trapped him all those years ago. His lips lifted off of his teeth that would have looked impressive if he had had his fangs in place.

'_I should of known, mother always sung to me as I could remember to never trust the most kindly looking of creatures for underneath it holds a deadly soul that will control anything of great power but me with my arrogance back then did not listen to my instincts.'_ A snarl sounded throughout the room as his eyes narrowed at his thoughts

'_For over 10 years have I not been able to stretch my wings, use my powers except for the bare minimum and have dulled senses that make me blind to what I should be able to feel. I am pathetic; my own kind if any have survived would be horrified to see me a slave to a human!'_ His eyes slid shut as the hand around the collar tightened as his other hand laid against the magic warmed glass of the window, his instincts wanting to drink the magic down to build up his near empty reserves as he should have done growing up.

His lips slid back over his teeth a frown on his features as the hand from the collar fell to his side as his eyes opened and he looked blankly outside at the seemingly peaceful place. Then hearing a noise he slowly turned around the hand still on the glass the magic giving him peace for now.

Looking upon his bed that was situated in a red glow from the moon as was the rest of the hospital wing a figure sat there watching him while waiting to be acknowledged by him. Her long red hair lay against her shoulders and partly down her back where it had been tied back with a black ribbon. Brown eyes watched him carefully from her seated position with her kneeling on her legs with her hands clasped in front of her.

He looked at her for a long moment, the hand by his side curling as the seemingly saddened eyes watched him back

"Ginny…" He acknowledged her with that one sentence and she relaxed her body loosing the tenseness that had accumulated

"I had wondered if you would be out tonight Harry." Her voice was impudent but it only made him give a small smile at her words as he began to cross back over to her and his bed

"Hmm? I had not realised how much time had passed while in that forced unconsciousness that Dumbledore initiated with the collar…" He settled back on the bed facing her in the same seated position she was in

"Heh, your luck I am able to use the puppy eyes so affectively with the matron for she does not usually allow a student to stay at the side of her love…" A smile had worked its way onto her face at this as he gave out a bark of laughter amusement stringing its way through his chest

"I do not know what I would do without you, my young one…" An eye twitched at his wording as she glared at him, he just smirked at her look. Turning his head away his face slowly went from smirking to expressionless as his brow furrowed

'_What is happening? I feel something strange inside…' _

"Harry? What is wrong? Something has to be bothering you for your mood to change completely like that!" He looked back at her all traces of his earlier mood gone with a serious look in his eye.

"I just have a feeling that soon I will find out where I belong…" She furrowed her brow as she tilted her head

"But?" He looked down at his clasped hands in his lap but her hands on his shoulders made him look back up at her features

"I do not think it will be on Earth my young one, but a place that is unknown but to a select few." Her eyes widened as her breathing grew erratic and her hands fell to her side her head turning from one side to the other in denial

"No. No! You can't!" She reached forward and clasped him around the middle her body shaking as tears began to make their way down her face

"Ginny…"

"No! Don't leave me behind! You can't!"

"Ginny I…" Her hand fisted in his pyjama top as sobs tore from her throat

"No! You can't leave me here in this god forsaken world! You know what they do to people with creature blood?!" He ran a hand down her hair as he swallowed trying not to let his instincts run away with himself

"You know what they do?! They lock them up, starve, dehydrate, beat and kill them! This world hates people like me, look at my own family Bill got married to a Veela Hybrid and they have basically disowned him!"

"Ginny…" He looked out into the darkened room his eyes blank as he soothed her sobs slowly with each caress of her hair

"I can not stay here. Take me with you… Please?" He sighed, his eyes shutting as he bowed his head and laid his cheek on her head finally stilling her shaking with a faint purring sound coming form his chest to comfort her

"I won't leave you here young one…" Clasping his arms around her he held her against him

'_I don't know if I can keep that promise little one but as the alpha of my pack I will try not to leave you and the others behind'_ Holding her tightly to him he awaited the morning light that would seal him back up again in the darkness again with a being that was slowly influencing him as time went by.

_**Dimention of Gaia: A Hidden Underground Cave System**_

I felt myself drift as I moved through the forms that I had been taught, my sword moving as though it was an extension of my body. The recovery session Zack and I had gone through had been far quicker than imaginable.

We had both taken in so much Mako energy that our bodies were able to heal much quicker then before. It had only been a couple of days but already my strength was built up to about halfway with my magic centre growing every hour.

It was unbelievable, I was already moving the same speed as before and found I could go faster if I wanted but I tired me. It was the same with Zack his abilities and strength were returning around the same time as my own.

But it was the link between us that had caught us off guard as well as the new additions to my body and his that was making me weary about the changes Hojo had done to us both.

God knows that man was sadistic enough to cross live DNA of one creature with another and this is exactly what he had done with the two of us. He had taken a new live person of the new species he had found and crossed its DNA with my own as well a Zack and changed us totally.

(Hey! You thinking those depressive thoughts again?) I stopped in mid movement near cutting my throat as I started with a slight flinch as Zack's voice projected throughout my mind.

(Oh come on I'm not that bad am I?) I closed my eyes as I slowly moved my sword Masamune away from its precarious position next to my neck and opening them again slowly strode over to a ledge in the wall and settled on it looking out onto the underground lake that had many creatures I had not seen before

(_Your timing has something to be desired_) I could feel embarrassment through the link as a wordless apology followed

(_There must be a reason for your interruption of my workout Zack_) I felt the embarrassment fade away to be replaced by excitement as I felt agreement flow to my side of the bond. Taking several materials I began to slowly tend to Marasume its blade not yet perfected to the sharpness I liked

(Yes! I've been searching throughout my mind to see what other things I could find and found some other mind links connected to us… Uhhh? Were are you anyhow???) A small smirk flitted onto my face as I felt him try to search him out, but I had been practicing my abilities to hide my presence and aura from anyone searching and it seemed to have worked.

Feeling his panic through the link he slowly let the strands of power go and he could feel something shift slightly in himself back to its original position and felt the slight drain on his still shaky reserves stop.

(Oh found you, how in all Gaia did you hide yourself completely?) The relief was eminent from the other and I gave a small smile content for that moment in time as I sat up from the work on my sword and looked out over the lake at the creatures that were playing together.

Feeling my gaze one of them turned around and stood up on its hind legs like a human its red furry head cocked as its black tipped ears twitched in my direction, then with a flick of its tail lifted a paw and waved. My eyes moved halfway shut as I nodded slightly to the creature.

(_Practice Zack, Practice. Now what were you going on about earlier?_) Feeling him sort though his thoughts I turned my head to look down upon my sword and ran a gloved finger down the blade, sill feeling the slight ridges and cracks in the metal but much more smooth than before.

(Well I had been searching around the base of the link trying to see what can be done with it yeh? But I came across several other links and I followed them…) I placed the sword carefully on the ground making sure not to let it drag on the stone floor

(_Mayhap it be best we talk on the mental plain. Zack?_) I leaned backwards one gloved hand carefully tucking wayward strands behind my ears as I settled against the wall on the ledge

(Yeh sure be there in two ticks) Giving a small smile on my face I closed my eyes, crossed my arms so they would not cramp and lay my head against my chest as I relaxed into my meditation technique that would allow me to access the link between Zack and I

Opening my eyes I looked upon Zack who had his hands behind his neck as he stood there grinning like a fool with his body in a cocky position. Not impressed with Zack's return of his aggravating personality I let an eyebrow rise with a tilt downwards of the corners of my lips.

Showing perfectly well what I thought of him a this moment in time, he seemed to wilt slightly from his cocky disposition and with a huff sat down with a thump annoyance coming from his side of the bond to my own as he waited for me to speak.

"What did you find Zack?"

_**Dimention of Gaia: City of Edge – Tifa's Home**_

I sat on my bike the weight of my swords a comfort in this trying time, my arms hung over the handlebars my hands limp as I gazed at nothing the conversation that had been had a couple of hours ago giving him much to think about.

"Cloud…?" I lifted my head my glowing blue eyes settling on a figure watching je from the door of the drinking establishment and delivery business she ran. Her brown gaze watched me worriedly as her hair blew slightly in the growing winds.

"Are you alright? You should come inside. It has been quite a while since you made an appearance and the kids miss you." I watched her calmly too much on my mind to worry about the orphaned kids Tifa had adopted as her own.

"I'm busy…" I turned my face away as I reached up and pulled my goggles down to cover my eyes, pushing up the lenses with one hand I revved the engine turning the bike around ready to race away from the stifling atmosphere that Tifa was producing.

"Cloud you can't keep running away from your memories!" Ignoring her I turned the throttle on full and sped full out along the roads towards the plains and towards the healing lodge, I had a lot to talk over with Rufus Shinra.

While speeding along at speeds that should be illegal I thought back to the meeting earlier.

_Flashback_

"_What have you got for us Cait?" I could see Vincent's body was tense from a flashback to something in his past as he always closed off from everyone, but this new development had caught his interest as well as mine._

_The little robotic cat shifted slightly on the head of Nanaki as the lion like creature sat patiently waiting for the other to speak his gaze as calm as ever._

"_Well first, I would like to say I only asked all three of you here as the information is sensitive to only all of you due to being part of the experimentations that Hojo used." I shifted crossing my arms as I waited to hear the next words of the man behind the cat._

"_Information I have is pertaining to the experiments you each went through, more Vincent and Cloud to be precise." I narrowed my eyes a little wanting Cait to get to the point and quickly._

"_Reeve." That one word from Vincent showed he was also getting impatient. Nanaki shifted his head as he turned to look at Vincent._

"_What he is trying to say is that he has come across information pertaining a link may have been formed to another source that Hojo was using to track a creature he was desperate to have as a specimen in his experiments, or so has been written in his reports." Cait nodded his head as his tail moved jerkily belaying his nervousness_

_Precisely!" I bowing my head I turned around and took a couple of steps away from them all my face blank. I did not want to think back to that period of 5 years that had basically ruined what I might have become if developed on my own._

"_What is this connection?" I listened to Vincent's voice, with his direct questioning we would soon know why our memories had to be brought out into the situation._

"_Well Hojo has numerous segments in his report about a creature he calls a True Ancient of the Centra from an island not previously noted on any charts or maps. It is unknown except for the reports that have been uncovered throughout the files." My eyebrows furrowed at this piece of information and I half turned towards them_

"_That means only a select few knew anything about the islands, let alone the experiments taking place." Cait nodded at this, jumped down from Nanaki's back and began to pace back and forth his expression solemn compared to his usually cheerful attitude._

"_I'e an that's not all loads of undocumented creatures and other items where unrecorded in the main archives, only Mr Shinra, Dr Hojo, Dr __Crescent__, some of the Military and Computer Science knew about the expedition to the islands and they were all sworn to secrecy." I watched Cait waiting for him to get to the main point and I could feel in the air that the others were getting the same way._

"_It was on that expedition, that the creatures that were used to help modify the DNA of you all were found. It is not known what they were like before Hojo organised an attack to get what he wanted for the first lot of reports have not been found yet…" _

"_Your rambling Reeve." Cait stopped in his tracks as he sighed and then turned to face us properly_

"_Well. What we have been able to decipher from Hojo's unintelligible writing is that he used the DNA he was able to collect off these creatures and fuse them into your bodies so you would accept the changes. The only reason you are even here is due to the higher magical content these creatures were able to produce." Vincent seemed to have turned to stone as he listened to Reeve, myself on the other hand was getting tenser and tenser as each word came out_

"_Hojo was able to connect me to Zack and Sephiroth using the DNA of these creatures because of the higher magical content in their bodies?" My own voice sounded disbelieving as I tried to process this information_

"_I'e. Also using his experiments Hojo was able to create another connection to a creature he was tracking that had escaped him" _

"_That is probably why I remember hearing a voice in the back of my mind but it seemed as though it did not know I was actually there. Nothing like Sephiroth's mental voice when it told me what to do, it was like an echo" _

"_I can hear the same…" Vincent's voice was quiet showing he was beginning to close off from the conversation. This was hitting too hard for our minds to take, mine was getting shakier with each answer given_

"_It was through the Chaos project the first perfected this so he used it again in the experiments used on you Cloud"_

"_So using the Chaos connection he was able to create this link?" My eyes narrowed as I asked my question the wind blowing my blond spikes every which way, but I did not react so intent on the words being said_

"_I'e, though there are some strange notes about parallel worlds"_

"_Different world? Perhaps that is why Hojo was so desperate" Nanaki had his face cocked to the side in thought as he said this putting into like everyone's thoughts_

"_Maybe, I am going to think on this" Vincent turned and began to walk away his cloak thrashing in the wind. Hearing her master leaving his Chocobo moved past us and ran up beside him warking happily to herself._

_So will I, Reeve, Nanaki, I will see you around…" Nodding his head to each of his comrades he whistled for his Chocobo. Getting on her, he dug his feet into go towards the town Edge to collect his bike __Fenrir._

_End Flashback_

Shaking my head I blinked, the flashback having taken my mind to that other time and leaving my body on autopilot. Narrowing my eyes I looked around and felt relief course through me at having stopped at the Healing Lodge.

Pressing a button on Fenrir I opened the sword containment slots. Looking at each piece of my sword I slid a couple out and slotted them together. Once done I swung it into the straps on my back the weight a comforting feeling.

Standing up and off the bike I began the walk up to the door my left and curled around my sword ready to draw it against Reno, as he always seemed to want a match with me even though he was chucked on his ass again and again. Gripping the handle I got ready to throw it open looking forward to the coming fight with the Ex-Turk.

End Chapter 5

Well not really any of the characters for the Earth Dimension so I will be focusing on them mostly next chapter.

Ok as I said on my last chapter here is the profile's of Harry's Real and Glamour Forms (If you feel as though I have missed anything tell me please)

_**True Form:**_

_Skin – _colour pale white

_Scars_ - Lightening Scar – Wound from Voldemort's attack on the Potters shown on both true and glamour from

_Hair _- Silver – Down to knees- Fringe chin length – Kitsune Demon Heritage

_Ears _– normal - delicately pointed – Elven Heritage

_Extra ears_ - Fox ears – Grow later on about 13th year – Kitsune Demon Heritage

_Fangs_ – Vampire Heritage

_Eyes _- colour of Emerald – Glows in the light – From Mako of Gaia – Ancient line (Centra)

_Wings_ – Ebony Black – Draconian Heritage (Humans merged with dragons) because of his Vampire Heritage the wings will not grow to be any other colour (the colour of the wings matters in his species from the colour white all the way to black, the darker the wings the more power that they have)

_Claws_ - on both Feet and Hands – White – Demon Heritage

_Tail _– Brown at first and looks like a cats tail but changes shape, form and colour each year that goes by to become a silver fox tail – Kitsune Demon Heritage

_Height _– 5ft 5in – not much difference from his glamour form

_True Name_ – real name Shade but uses Harry due to only knowing that name

_Home World_ – Gaia

_Home Town_ – Unknown thought to be a lost city on a island forgotten about

_Species_ – Unknown

_Male Parent_ –Unknown

_Female Parent_ - Unknown

_Magic _– Power has to grow will be weak until can be trained in other magic's

_Abilities'_ – Telepathy (Mind to mind), Telekinesis (Move things with thought), Flight (wings), Plant Manipulation (grow plants with energy and control them somewhat), Magical energy control (Balls of pure energy as well as other controls such as healing)

_**Glamour Form:**_

_Skin_ – Slightly tanned

_Hair _- Jet Black – around his ears and neck – unruly

_Eyes _- Green – no different from his true form only they have don't have a glow to them

_Scars _- Lightening Scar – Wound from Voldemort's attack on the Potters shown on both true and glamour from

_Height _- 5ft 5in – not much difference from his glamour form

_Magic_ – Bound with magical restraints since a child, only 1/6 able to be used

_Abilities'_ – Locked away by magical restraints

This is the 2nd report from Hojo of how many I do not know:

**Report 2 of ?**

_Name_:

Professor Hojo

_Station_:

Sub Head Scientist in the Science Department and Head of Technical Science

_Rank: _

Second in command of Shinra Science and SOLDER Research Development facilities

_ID No:_

48283

_Investigation:_

Logical Evidence of Centra Specimens and Research into Creatures Living on the Unknown Islands

_Designation:_

On the set of Islands stated in previous report on the West Coast

_Inhabitants:_

Not Known

_Action:_

Ships Crimson Death, Knights Bane & Merciful Life set off from Junon Harbor at 06:00 Sunday and arrived at the Unknown Islands 20:00 Wednesday on the West Coastal area. Base set up and running by 22:00 and scouting parties set off to evaluate the area. Teams set up and ready for further instructions.

_Findings:_

Various Plants, animals and monsters. Many are already noted but sightings at certain times have unearthed strange creatures not yet documented.

_Time Schedule:_

1 Week

_Requests:_

Normal solders – 3 teams 5 squads

Plant & monster experts - 4 teams

Explosives Creator - 1 Team

Technical Team – 1 Team & 1 manager for Computer Equipment Maintenance

Report Written by Professor Hojo and filled in by Lucrecia Crescent

Wee the next report what do you think?

I have switched the poll results of the pairing's so only the full amount can be seen. Vote as many times as you want (at the moment I have two winners at the moment 'Draco/Harry' & 'Sephiroth/Harry' lol those two together will be wild)

_**Total**_

_From HP:_

Draco/Harry 4

Snape/Harry 1

Lucius/Harry 2

Tom (younger version)/Harry 1

Voldemort/Harry 2

Lucius/Draco/Harry

Tom/Draco/Harry

_From FF7:AC:_

Cloud/Harry 1

Sephiroth/Harry (trying to have a wide range here, don't flame) 4

Vincent/Harry (personal preference) 2

Kadaj/Harry 1

Reno/Harry 1

Zack/Harry

Zack/Sephiroth/Harry (lol I'm spreading the range)

Story Poll's so far:

_Do you want Dumbledore to change later on and help Harry or stay the same?_

**Against Harry:** 1

**Change: **1

_The Turks and/or Rufus on Harry's side or not?_

Rufus – **Harry's side: ** 1 **Not:** 2

Turks - **Harry's side:** 1 **Not: **1

_First meeting between some of the characters in which world? Gaia (Final Fantasy World) or Earth (HP World)?_

Gaia: 1

Earth: 1

_What magical creatures on Harry's side? (Except for Vampire's they will be on the side of Harry anyhow)_

**- Harry's Side -**

Elves: 1

Veela's: 1

Werewolves: 1

**- Against -**

Werewolves: 1

Centaurs: 1

**- Already decided:-**

Harry's Side:

Vampires

Moombas & Moogles (Someone suggested these and I have taken them on, any other final fantasy creatures on Harry's side?)

_Remus and Sirius? Whos side do they take? (Sirius will not die in this)_

**Ok for the Remus and Sirius fans they will be on the side of Harry in this story**

_Which other characters do you want for/against Harry?_

**- For -**

Fred & George: 1

Neville: 1

Luna: 1

Ron: 1

Hermione: 1

**- Against -**

Ron: 1

Hermione: 1

_What creature Inheritances do you want some of the characters to take?_

Inheritances:


	7. Chapter 6

Dimention of Gaia: Unknown – Healing Lodge

Wee next chapter, sorry its so late, busy, busy, busy trying to get my coursework finished with and out the way but my plot bunny's kept on nibbling me with ideas. Hope you enjoy this one as much as I liked writing it, the next chapter of 'Wizard Hanyou' is on the way but slow going.

_**Thankyou**_

Gravy Baby – Thankyou for voting, you don't know how much it actually helps me sort out what is going to happen in this fiction of mine. Glad you enjoyed it and hopeful this chapter will be just as good for you.

merrymowmow – Well thankyou for your review now to answer your questions. When will Harry be free? I have no clue, though I have a feeling something is going to happen soon that will turn the Wizarding World on its ass (pardon my language). Still deciding about the Dumbledore issue though most are in favour of him being an enemy. These help?

MissMom – I'll see what I can do, the Sephiroth/Harry pairing is very possible (one of the favs actually) though I think I may go for a more mentor like persona with Vincent. Glad you are enjoying the fic.

N/A () - I will see what happens with the votes

loony bunny – Well your wish of Sephiroth/Harry may be at hand, cloud it looks like it may not be as such. Zack/Cloud anyone?

Starry – we will see

prima – Well it looks to say that Sephiroth/Harry will be in the lead

I really wish for a replying system to reviews on , it would make it so much simpler.

Oh about the pairing's, please send me your ideas of threesomes, as that is what the ending pairing will be.

So far its Sephiroth/Draco/Harry

I also would like it if you voted for other pairings to give me ideas i.e. Snape/Remus. Thanks!

_Chapter 6_

_**Dimention of Gaia: Unknown – Healing Lodge**_

Throwing open the wooden door, I stepped once foreword while swinging my sword and stopping the thrust of an Electro-Mag Rod. Looking over the top of the blade of my broadsword I saw Reno's blue eyes smirking back at me.

A challenge within their depths, narrowing my own very slightly I thrust myself backwards, his fist missing my nose just millimetres away. A grin upon his face he followed the Electro-Mag Rod sparkling to life.

Pushing myself over the ramp_(Stairs?)_ up to the Healing Lodge doors I landed on the ground, the harsh landscape crunching under my boots.

Looking upwards my own glowing blue eyes narrowed while I sank down into a fighting position all my attention now on my attacker Reno.

Almost instantly the Rod came within inches of my face again, only knocked of course by my left hand coming inside Reno's guard and catching the wrist enough to turn him away from me.

My body moved at the same time, a leg coming up to swipe his legs out from under him and to give me space to attack him. Almost as though he sensed what I was thinking Reno, moved his body almost snakelike, pulling his body over my leg he wrapped his legs around my head securely and firmly.

Jerking at this movement I went to dislodge him when, getting a hand upon the floor, through me across the clearing into one of the cliffs the Healing Lodge was surrounded by.

Twisting my body I landed feet first on the rock of the cliff, the rocky landscape shaking slightly from the impact. Tensing my muscles I focused on Reno and pushed all my energy into a headlong rush that would take the Turk by surprise.

It was almost comical the way Reno's eyes widened while his mouth opened to say something, his arms rising up in front of him along with the Rod which was still sparking with its electrical energy.

Bringing my sword foreword, the two weapons clashed the metal grinding together as Reno gritting his teeth bared the blunt of the weight of both the attack and my body as well.

Opening one of his blue eyes, he then gave a strained grin and twisting his body as he tried to kick me away. Suppressing a smirk I shifted my sword and also moving gripped his legs to toss him away into another of the cliffs.

Landing in a crouch with my sword held in front of me, I looked up to survey Reno who staggered up, covered in rock dust and shook himself to get rid of the daze.

The Turk was grinning outright as he started to move down into an attacking position again. Then tilting his head ran straight at me clearly not caring about being careful when attacking any longer.

Swinging his Rod in a seemingly incomprehensible movement, he tried to attack me a crazy smirk on his features. Dodging many of his attacks the pattern Reno used having been quite familiar, I really only had to use my broadsword a few times when the Rod got in too close.

Seeing the strands of Blond drift in front of my face from a lucky hit made me instantly move into an attacking faze and with a 'CRACK' from my fist hitting the Turk's face Reno went slamming once again into the cliff face.

Breathing out slowly, I reached up and pulled down one of my spikes of blond hair that was missing a few inches and made it look all lopsided.

"Oi! Strife, you didn't need to give me that hard a hit yo!" Letting go of my hair I slid my broadsword back into its leather holster upon my back and strode across to the Turk who was lounging on the floor more rumpled than usual.

"You didn't need to cut my hair Reno." Extending a hand Reno gripped it and was hulled onto his feet.

Brushing himself off and picking up his Rod he gave a smirk and a wink up at me, his shirt having been torn in the last hit into the cliff to rip it open to expose his chest.

"Tch, your no fun Cloud. Need to get out of that depressive mood once in a while." Shaking my head I turned away and began to walk back to the Healing Lodge and the chat I needed to have with Rufus.

Reno's footsteps were heard as he ran up beside me, his Rod stored away now our mini spar was over with.

"You know I'm right yo." Looking over at him with a despondent gaze I snorted and just ignored the Turk who had taken in the notion to annoy me until he got anything other than my usual emotional responses.

Ignoring his snickering at my attitude I walked back up to the doorway of the Healing Lodge and somehow shut Reno out there again, the Turk cursing me while Rude, who was leaning against one of the walls, just shook his head in exasperation at his partner's ways.

Walking a little further into the Lodge I looked upon Rufus who sitting on one of the armchairs looking outside, the wind blowing his carefully done locks in a parody of a rhythm.

Lifting a hand Rufus gestured to another armchair situated across from him. Suspiciously I moved and sat down, my whole body stiff.

"Why am I here Rufus?" The man in question did not move, but held up a hand for silence almost seeming to listen to something. Then turning his head he regarded me with solemn and tired dark blue eyes.

"Can you not feel it Ex-SOLDER?" Hearing the cursed name from my past made my body tense up even more, the wooden frame under the soft material of the chairs giving of a slight cracking sound.

Feeling the tenseness Rufus assessed the SOLDER in front of him. While I looked back with a gaze that clearly said 'get on with it'.

"No? I would have thought the JENOVA cells within your body would have been giving you a sense of urgency by now. Furrowing my brow I looked away my grip easing slightly.

I had been sensing something amiss but being how I was I ignored it, not wanted to get dragged in another fight that was not my own. Rufus assessed my body language all too clearly.

"I see you have." Looking back up at Rufus's gaze I felt my eyes hardening into a glare that did not make the young Shinra falter at all.

"What is it you have to tell me Rufus?" The man laughed eyes glittering coldly as he turned his attention back to the outside.

"A prophecy was recently unearthed on a cluster of islands that was only known to a scientist who was the Sub Head in the Science Department and Head of Technical Science." My eyes narrowed as I gritted my teeth in hatred for I knew who exactly Rufus was speaking about.

"Hojo…" My voice was a snarl saying that name while Rufus just hmmed in agreement.

"Yes and he unearthed a great many things in his research on the islands. Not including what looks like a Dimensional Transversal Gateway." Lifting my gaze to Rufus's my interest had finally had been peaked.

"Tell me Rufus what this has to do with the Prophecy."

_**Dimention of Earth: Knockturn Alley**_

Stepping out of Borgin and Burkes I tilted my head slightly to each side, the ache that had been plaguing me since I had entered the vile shop now dissipating with the tension easing out of my body.

Looking down upon the pouch which held the shrunken ingredients for Severus I then carefully reached inside my robe and attached it to the charmed leather holder around my neck, once attached the pouch seemed to be no more as the invisibility charm moved from the leather to the pouch itself to render both invisible.

Straightening my robe once more I took my walking cane in hand and began to walk in the direction of Diagon Alley, knowing Serverus needed these ingredients before the night fell within the sky.

Passing the creatures that inhabited these streets, I suddenly stopped my blond almost white hair shifting with my sudden stop as another cloaked figure came up beside me. Keeping my face emotionless and my memories under tight Occulus Barriers I surveyed the figure my hand tightening over the head of my cane.

"Greetings Mr Malfoy on this fine day." I nodded very slight while waiting for the other to speak.

"Walk with me if you would sir." Deciding to be complacent just this once, I moved beside the cloaked figure and we slowly walked down the alleyway towards Diagon.

"The Dark Lord is pleased with the progress that has been completed Mr Malfoy and requests that you must go to see him as soon as possible." Stopping within a side alley I turned to the cloaked figure that waited for my reply. Tugging my gloves I looked nonchalant as I answered.

"And why would the Dark Load send a minion into a Magi Village unless he expects you to be captured and killed 'Draken'." The figure hissed in a very snakelike way before reaching up and sliding the hood off revealing its face to the air.

A pale white face looked straight at me; long golden hair glittered in the setting sun with two pointed ears situated at the sides of its head, two slitted eyes of yellow watched me with a mix animalistic fury and humanised anger while a small mouth, the tips of fangs showing, scowled at me the small scales around its eyes and throat giving it a predatory look.

"Watch your tongue human I am not the most tolerant of my kind." The Draken lifted up its top lip in a show of disgust before turning partly away. I on the other hand would not relax my guard around another magical creature.

Then snorting the creature lifted up a clawed hand with poison showing on the tips as a deep green as it looked back at me the threat clearly given off.

"Keep an eye on the shadows Mr Malfoy for one day I will strike you down pathetic human." My hand tightened further on the cane that was truly my wand, my face blank as the Draken sneered at me before drawing its hood back up shadowing its face within its depths.

"Do not keep the Dark one waiting Mr Malfoy I have heard the punishments… as could be said come with a lot of anguish and pain." Curling my lip I watched distastefully as the Draken walked away a superior air around it that I hated.

Closing my eyes I then replied to the Draken.

"I will have to ask you to tell the Dark Lord I am not able to make it to the meeting and if he would permit me some time to get the rest of the plan completed." The Draken had turned and was surveying me or so I could feel.

"As you wish." With that shadows condensed around the Draken and it vanished shadow walking back to the Dark Lord to pass on my message.

Sighing I let my shoulders droop for a second before I reached up and clasped a hand around the pouch on my neck. Steadying my shoulders I began to walk quickly and dignified to Diagon Alley and the Apparation point so I could get to Hogwarts and pass the ingredients to Serverus Snape.

'_The things I do for old friends._'

_**Dimention of Earth: Serverus Snape's Rooms**_

Lupin took the seat across from me though he was still unnaturally tense, almost seeming to want to bolt from my presence. Sighing I leaned back and closed my eyes making sure to seem as passive as possible so Lupin's wolf side would calm and settle.

Hearing the other cup being picked up I reopened my eyes and took in the still young man like myself. His body was still tense and seeming to want to bolt but he looked much better than a few seconds ago.

Sitting up I set my cup down and rested my arms on the arms of the chair fingers softly gripping the material.

"I'm worried about Harry Severus. Something seems to be very wrong my wolf can feel it." Taking a sip of his drink Lupin visibly swallowed.

"Though Harry may be acting normal, it is almost as though an outside and inside force is destroying something very important. Whatever it may be it is slowly tearing the spirit of Harry to shreds" I frowned taking this in as Lupin closed his eyes.

"My wolf has been fighting me for control, the more time that passes the more violent it is getting." Lupin opened his eyes and captured mine with a golden gaze, the wolf visibly moving in the seemingly calm eyes of the humanised Werewolf.

Lupin stood, still capturing me with his gaze as he slowly circled the table predatory in his movements.

"I need to know what is going on with my cub Severus and you…" The werewolf had stopped in front of me, placed his hands on the arms of the chair and leaned foreword trapping me in place. Nervious I felt sweat run down my neck under my robes, but still kept a calm face outwardly.

"…You know what is happening and are going to tell me everything." Lupin was nose to nose with me now his golden eyes trained on my own unblinkingly. Staring back into them I began to feel strange almost as though my mind was beginning to drift, panicked I tried to brake loose from his hold but could not, the power of the werewolf overpowering my own feeble attempts.

Then the noise of the door to my potion rooms was heard and made Lupin blink in surprise, the gold his eyes receding until all that was left was the tiniest amount. Grunting angrily at being caught off guard by a dark creature I thrust Lupin back into the table the glass braking under his weight.

Standing I smoothed down my robes and strode towards the door of my potions room and stopped a hand on the wooden frame. Looking over my shoulder I saw Lupin wince as he slowly got up, a hand holding his head before looking up to meet my gaze the wolf coming to the forefront again.

"You will repair the damage done Lupin and then disappear from my sight for if I see you anytime soon I will curse you with some of the darkest in my memory." That said I swept out of the room to meet Lucius in the main potion's room.

_**Dimention of Earth: Dumbledore's Office**_

Eyes closed I rested in the darkness, my hands clasped in front of me on my desk and my forehead leaning against my hands. Sighing I opened my tired blue eyes thoughts chaotic as I stared through my half moon spectacles at my office no comfort to be given.

Shaking my head I sit up, one hand reaching out to pick up a quill and dip it into the ink well by the parchment on my desk, my associate wanting a reply to his newest letter.

Blankly staring for a long second on how to reply, no thoughts coming I turned my head and with my other hand picked up the letter to read over it again.

_To Albus __Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_I will be blunt Headmaster, for fourteen years I have allowed you leverage over the situation. I gave you time and freedom for what was needed; I gave those graciously and expected my wishes to be fulfilled. _

_But it was not enough; you have kept what is mine from me long enough. I already contacted the minister and he has given me full leverage over the degrading situation, for no mortal man wants a Hybrid free on their hands._

_Reply to this letter Albus, we have much to discuss and plan, not only for your self but my slave that you have kept in that school of yours._

_I am waiting._

_Great fortunes smile upon you._

_An old Friend._

Groaning put loud I let the letter slip from my fingers as I held my head in my hands worry and stress lines showing themselves as the whole plan slowly unwrapped under my fingers.

'_I cannot allow the boy to be taken. But what can I do to prevent a Master of the Shadows from taking the Hybrid?_' Clenching my eyes shut I slowly let my mind empty of all thought, calming myself so I could think clearly behind my Occlus barriers.

Tense body relaxing and hands unclenching from the tension that had run rampant through my body, I finally could open my eyes and see things though clear sight again.

Snagging a lemon drop I placed it in my mouth while getting up and moving around the desk to Fawkes perch, on which the phoenix was watching me back closely something like worry in the tension of its own body.

Stretching out a hand I ran it down the phoenix's golden plumage the motion relaxing me and the bird that thrilled contently under my knowledgeable fingers, from having done this many a time.

"I don't know what to do Fawkes." I sighed looking away from my faithful friend who in return chirped a question a feeling of inquisitiveness coming over from his side of the link.

"I'm worried about what the situation at hand and about Harry becoming loose as the slavers collar looses its hold. I only put it on him to help control his powers and more animal like characteristics. I do not know where I have gone wrong." The phoenix trilled out a song as a prodding feeling came over the bond. Giving my friend an amused look I carried on speaking knowing he wanted to know the rest.

"I am also concerned at the Shadow Master wanting Harry for his own purposes. I have tried to keep the young boy safe but you know Harry. Heh, trouble seems to find him no matter the circumstances." The phoenix let out a series of song making me laugh like he wanted and happiness flowed to me.

"Perhaps you are correct my friend, I should not worry and let things work themselves out in due time." With a chirp of acknowledgement the phoenix flapped its wings and flew over to settle on my shoulder, contentment on his side of the bond and the living flames in his feathers gave me comfort like nothing else.

Hearing the door abruptly thrust open made me turn with a smile that soon dropped at the pale face of my deputy headmistress who looked stricken with horror.

"Minerva…?" My voice faltered as the usually struck woman who I knew almost ran over as she blinked back tears.

"Albus you must come… we've tried everything…. Would not wake... We couldn't…" Gripping her shoulders I tried to calm down the woman until in the end I used my want to finally get some sense from her mumbles.

"Albus… Harry…! It's... He's... please! Just go as see for yourself." Nodding my brows furrowed in concern and I turned to the fireplace, Fawkes flew back over to his perch as I grabbed some floo pounder.

Tossing the powder in I said the name of the hospital wing as I stepped into the fire and then gone towards the unknowing situation.

_**Dimention of Earth: Gryffindor Common Room, Boys Dormitory**_

Hand clenched around the letter, my mouth bore a snarl as I stalked around the dormitory. My red hair was tangled and messy for I had really only just awoken; kicking the post of my bed in temper I then slumped on my back on the untidy coverings.

Lifting the hand not holding the parchment I covered my eyes and pressed on them until all I could see was red. Red like my hair, red like my temper, red like the blood of Harry-Bloody-Potter who could not keep out of harms way at all.

Smoothing out the parchment I took in the short couple of sentences while cursing under my breath in irritation.

_Mr Ronald __Bilius_ _Weasley_

_I, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus __Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore requested a simple task to One Ronald Bilius_ _Weasley under Vow to keep information on One Harry James Potter for any changes with his situation._

_Through careful watch of interactions and withdrawal of One Harry James Potter, I have come to the conclusion that Ronald Bilius Weasley is not suited to the task of Watch Master and thus the Vow of silence and the Vow of Watching One Harry James Potter of the situation has been revoked to be given to another student._

_Thus I give you good fortune_

_Albus __Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Crying out in anger I felt my magic react, an explosion was heard as the beds around him all blasted into splinters. Laying there the pieces of wood did not touch me, my magic kept me safe enough.

Hearing quickened footsteps I knew who was coming, the only one I could talk to and trust. Sitting up I faced the door as it was trust open by a brown eyed and bushy haired young woman, this was Hermione Jean Granger who looked worriedly back at him.

"Ron what happened, I heard what sounded like a bomb had gone off and now I find you up here with splinters of all the beds except yours." I ignored what she was saying as I stood up, letting the letter drop from my limp hands as I walked towards the window.

"Ron? Don't ignore me! I asked you what happened Ronald Bilius Weasley and I expect an answ…"

"I hate him." I heard Hermione take in a sharp breath as I interrupted up but at that time I could not give a damn.

"I hate him so much." Her footsteps came over beside me but I did not look, not wanting to see the puzzled expression on that sweet face that I knew would fall into hurt over my words, but one I started I could not stop.

"After everything that we have gone through, all the pain, ignorance, wounds, blood spilt, the war… Everything. I hate it all, but I especially hate him!" Turning away from the window that showed only blackness of the night, I walked over to the bed and sat down once more my eyes on my hands.

"Who do you hate so much Ron?" looking up I took in her guarded stance as she watched me with wary eyes, my own extremely calm as I said my next couple of words, something that would condemn me.

"Harry-bloody-Potter. The-boy-who-can't-fucking-die that's who!" She took in a sharp breath as she stepped backwards in surprise and hurt, but I did not notice too caught up in my rant.

"He has everything he wants, money, fame, am he enjoys it! He's a selfish bastard who cares nothing for anyone but his own skin! I hope that the creature dies a horrific death and suffers for it! No Hybrid should be allowed to live!!" A sob caught my attention and I looked over by the window in horror as Hermione shook her head tears streaming down her face, her eyes alight with disbelief and pain.

I stepped foreword to try to help but she pushed off the window stumbling towards the door her shoulders shaking. Crying out I tried to stop her but was blasted back with pure energy, bashing my head against the wall with a 'CRACK' I slumped to the ground.

Blinking I tried to clear the spots from my eyes as I slowly looked up towards the door.

Hermione stood their tears shining on her face, as each one dripped off, looking almost like purls of clear balls, she caught them in her hands as she looked back at him. Staring up at her in the light of the dormitory he swore that her hair flicked just for a second to a blue colour and her eyes to a red colour.

Blinking again the vision was lost as darkness crept up to him and swept him away, his last view was of Hermione running out of the dormitory and the door slamming behind her as he fell to darkness redness gathering around his form from a laceration in the back of his head.

_End chapter 6_

Hey hope this chapter was worth the long wait.

I am still lost to what a Naga is, will someone tell me? I keep trying to find out, is it a snake?

Things are starting to come to light now as this plot is really developing quite nicely. Loln I enjoyed the Snape and Remus interaction, I also am starting to bring alight the powers of the werewolf and other dark creatures and I added a new force of evil, the 'Draken'.

Draken - (_Cursed Undead Half Dragon Half Human_) Hates all living creatures and wishes to devour souls of light. Lives on energy, the darker the better.

On I bet most of you know what I've decided Hermione is going to be (It's the reason she reacted to Ron so violently.) hoping someone will guess right though I'll tell you next chapter anyhow.

Pairing's so far:

_**Total**__:_

_From HP:_

Draco/Harry 4

Snape/Harry 1

Lucius/Harry 3

Tom (younger version)/Harry 1

Voldemort/Harry 2

_From FF7:AC:_

Cloud/Harry 2

Sephiroth/Harry (trying to have a wide range here, don't flame) 13

Vincent/Harry (personal preference) 9

Kadaj/Harry 2

Reno/Harry 2

Sephiroth/Cloud/Harry 2

Other pairing's?

Zack/Cloud

And the other poll:

I need a bit of help how this story is meant to go so please give me your ideas from the choices below or anything you can think of:

_Do you want Dumbledore to change later on and help Harry or stay the same?_** Coming to a close and its looking lopsided**

**Against Harry:** 6

**Change: **1

_The Turks and/or Rufus on Harry's side or not? _**Soon to be decided**

Rufus – **Harry's side: **1 **Not:** 5

Turks - **Harry's side:** 3 **Not: **2

_First meeting between some of the characters in which world? Gaia (Final Fantasy World) or Earth (HP World)?_ **Coming to a close need a few more**

Gaia: 1

Earth: 2

_What magical creatures on Harry's side? (Except for Vampire's they will be on the side of Harry anyhow)_

**- Harry's Side -**

True Elves: 3

House Elf's: 1

Veela's: 3

Werewolves: 3

Harpies: 1

Fae: 1

Fairy kind: 1

Nagas?: 1 **(Someone tell me what Nagas are? Sorry if I sound a bit lost! Is it a snake?)**

**- Against -**

Werewolves: 2

Centaurs: 3

Dementors: 1

Giants: 1

Hags: 1

**- Already decided:-**

_Harry's Side: _

Vampires

Goblins

Dragons

Demons or Youkai _(Think of Inuyasha and YuYuHakusho)_

Moombas & Moogles _(Someone suggested these and I have taken them on, any other final fantasy creatures on Harry's side?)_

_Against:_

Denomica _(Denomic creatures that prey on anything of flesh, they are what you would think of as being Demon's)_

Draken (_Cursed Undead Half Dragon Half Human_)

_Which other characters do you want for/against Harry?_

**- For -**

Neville: 3

Luna: 3

Ron: 2

Hermione: 3

Hagrid: 1

Bill & Fleur: 1

Snape: 1

Charlie: 1

Lucius: 1

Draco: 1

Poppy: 1

**- Against -**

Ron: 4

Hermione: 3

Voldemort: 1

**- Already decided:-**

Harry's Side:

Remus & Sirius

Fred & George

Ginny

_What creature Inheritances do you want some of the characters to take?_

Inheritances:

Veela

Harpy

Naga?


	8. Chapter 7

Oh I'm a so sorry for this late chapter, I've been really badly ill though. Sleeping a lot of the time to rest up mainly. Well I'm back and it seems I'm writing again with a new vigour, *grins* I'm so happy. Well anyhow you don't want to listen to me ramble to you, first the thank-you list then the story. ^_^ hopefully you'll find this chapter as amusing as I did.

Oh! The polls at the bottom. Some have ended as the votes got really lopsided, others are still open but soon I will be getting round to closing them. One thing I want to know is what you guys think of LotR/HP crossovers? With the pairing Legolas/Harry? Thanks

_**Thank-you**_

Alex – Glad your enjoying the story, hope this chapter lives up to the rest of it (did that make sense?) Thank you for the info on Naga's it's helped immensely.

Kurai - ^_^ Yeh Glad your enjoying it too, I never abandon a story, no matter how long it takes to post. Well here you are. Thanks for the info on Naga's too.

Gravy Baby – Hi Gravy ^_^ Thanks for the info, all is useful in making my own kind of Naga. Enjoy the chapter.

CHAOS92683 – Woo thanks for the pic, Excellent. It's going to give me great ideas for the future.

Night Fury – Yes you can still vote for pairings (the poll will be up for about two more chapters though) Wow so many ideas ^_^ keep them coming, I'm loving every one of them. Enjoy the chapter

Zetsumi – Yay ever more ideas for the future of my fic, all info on Naga's is appreciated greatly. Thank you ^_^

Lilyth Celestyn – Lilyth ^_^ yay you found my other HP crossover (you've really gotten around now haven't you?) Thanks for the votes and yes you were right with Hermione, that is the creature inheritance she has. Glad your enjoying it, hopefully you'll enjoy this one just as much.

.sane:D – Glad your enjoying the story so much ^_^ I try to be different in what I write. Thanks for the votes, every one helps. Enjoy the chapter.

Ofra – thanks for the votes and enjoy the chapter.

shadowkiss – don't worry about spelling, I could understand who you were talking about (you're the first to give more characters that you want to see in the story) well thanks for the votes and enjoy the chapter.

Blaque Silque – Hey there… Wow such a long review so I'll try to at least give as much as I got. Glad your enjoying the story, it is one of my pride and joy pieces next to 'The Darkened Past' (plus it's about two of my most favoured fandom's too). About that threesome? Don't be too surprised, quite a few are voting for that pairing and it's looking for three of them to come close to each other (well have to wait and see that's all).

Well Dumbledore? That polls finished now, it became that lop sided for Against that I went along with it in the end. Ok I wonder how you knew part of the plot? Except there are a few more characters involved ^_^ Interesting concept you had about Rufus, it's the same way I think about him too; reason why I gave the choice for him to b e on Harry's side is that he would want to side on the side with Power. ^.^;

Thanks for the info on Naga's every bit has been a great help and I've got an inkling to who I'm going to make one too. Info for the polls well welcome, all helps. I get what you say about the Black sheep of a dark family and all that, very interesting concept there, you've given me all sorts of goodies to mess around with.

Aww I would not smack you, it was your review that gave me the info I needed to get this chapter finished off. So be proud of yourself.

suu – Thanks for the votes, enjoy the chapter.

_Chapter 7_

-

***Unknown***

(_Who are you?)_

-I feel your presence-

~Strange~

(Connected as one)

'_I don't understand'_

(_Feel…don't think_)

-You don't know us?-

~This does not seem possible~

(Pain, sorrow, anger, loss…all the same)

'_I…I don't…I've Never…'_

(_Don't lie fledgling_)

-We can hear your truest thoughts-

~Don't give up~

(Best not to dwell on it bud)

'_Please tell me who you are!'_

(_Do not shout. It echo's_)

-Not here to harm, one man did enough-

~Do you mean…?~

(Damn him! Bastard!!!)

'_Bloody hell stop shouting please…I understand, hurts'_

(_I apologise for this idiot's thoughtless outburst_)

-…-

~Ouch…~

(Whaa! Seph!!!)

'_Oh god…For Christ's sake stop yelling, my head feels like it's gonna explode._'

(_You are a disappointment Zackary Fair, loosing your temper like a 3rd class_)

-Sephiroth?-

~…no…No…NO!~

(Err? Sorry?? What the…SPIKE???)

'_Ugh! I feel woozy. I'm sorry but who are you people?'_

(_I am Sephiroth, former General of the disassembled Shinra Company._)

-…You are alive once more Sephiroth…-

~Alive…He'll kill us all. I have to finish him off and find a way to destroy any trace of him~

(Woh! woh! Cloud; Seph is fine, he's not that madman that burned your home town)

'_I'm lost… What the…_'

(_You still harbour resentment towards me for the grevious error I made towards your person, with the destruction and burning of Nibelheim, do you not?_)

-…Sanity is clear within your words. I can feel you are different from the taint that was your previous incarnation…-

~Zack…? How? Why? You died…~

(Calm down spike. I'm alive and well bud, better than before infact)

'_MY HEAD!_'

(_What is this malicious aura I sense?_)

-…Familiar, far too familiar; Sephiroth has returned, so would…-

~No… Not her too!~

(Oh geeze; I remember you, ya crazy old hag! Trying to tear Spike apart to use him as your own you bitch!!!)

'_OH GOD!_'

/Well well, all pawns have finally come together at long last; the final stages are now at hand. Nothing can be done to stop the course of fate, which my little puppet set in motion.\

(_You! You are the same as the one who tore apart my mind, reducing me to nothing more than a helpless shell. Then used, to destroy everything until left for dead at the base of the Mako reactor; laughing and screaming with joy at the cries of pain and suffering of the dying. The one only known as Jenova, the harbinger of destruction and destroyer of life._)

-…I will make sure your death is painful. For all the suffering you caused…-

~Jenova…I will make sure that I destroy every last part of you! This time I will get the peace and resolution I have craved with your death!~

(Not her again. First she turned Seph crazy, then makes Spike's mind her own personal playground and now this…You Damn bitch!)

'_I…I can't, it's too much. Not enough power to withstand…GAHH!'_

_/_Don't try to resist my little Ancient. You let me in, Now You Are Mine!\

(_Let him go..._!)

-…Leave the boy be Jenova…-

~…Damn you!…~

(Let the kid go ya batty bitch!)

'"_SCREAMS"'_

***Between Reality and Dreaming: Mental Plain***

'_MAKE IT STOP PLEASE!!!_' Tears fell down his cheeks in a steady stream of liquid fire, as he convulsed on the seemingly not floor of this strange plain; mouth open in a soundless scream, hands clenched into black strands of hair, whilst black tentacles snaked through and around his incorporate body, shackling his spirit to this unearthly place. A pale white hand, blackened nails gleaming in the white light all around; gripped him under the chin, tilting his face up towards her own, as she dragged his mind into his materialising spirit body, which was hardening all the while.

Thrashing within his bonds, a high pitched wail finally erupted form his reddened throat, bouncing around the not-room; the volume growing louder and louder, as the whole place seemed to vibrate and add to the sound. Shrieking herself, the white hand flinched back, while a head of long blackened hair bowed in agony of the chorusing cry.

~JENOVA!~ Red eyes peered up through strands of hair, drawn towards the shout of one of the other entities and was amused to note that all of them had followed her newest son to this place, and unknowingly her very own domain. One the farthest corner to the left was a male of indefinable age, red tattered cloak covering him whilst a double barrelled gun was held one handed towards her form, the bronze one hanging limply by his side.

Next to him on the right were two near identical males, both held a broadsword weapon double handed in front of them; uniforms were similar yet not, one was black, the other dark purple. Twin heads of blond and black spiked hair were focused upon her as glowing blue and purple eyes glared at the scene she created. Though on one was a mocking smirk, the other held a concentrated frown; but she knew who had sent the shout and so did the purple eyes that flashed with a superior light.

Behind them untouched by the others, with silver strands cascading down his back and a stern tightening of his lips. Along bright green eyes, slitted with contained malice towards the one who had used and tried to tear him apart; black leather fitted snugly upon his form, with a blade as long and deadly as he certainly was. The former general stood firmly, two black wings settled calmly upon his back…

…yes two black wings, having torn his mental being from her clutches; his true self had finally had chance to flourish and the result was the growth of his second wing, a visible sign of his full transformation to his final form, not the monstrosity that the fiend had used in her battle with the defenders of Gaia.

(_Let him go._) Though quiet, the threat was clear as a build-up of power gathered in his left hand, while his right tightened on the blades handle, ready to attack at a moment's weakness to his adversary; in front of him, the blond tensed, though he didn't turn to the speaker as he knew that the bigger threat was the female across from them.

/I think not. The child gave himself to me, he allowed me in and now he is mine!\ A snort from the purpled eyed male made her tense, as she gave a growl that echoed across the not-space.

(Your nothing more than a waste of space ya freaky space bitch. Leave him alone and why not try taking one of us on instead Jenny?!) A twitch from behind him made him tense; while a chuckle of nervousness escaped from his throat, at the glare the green eyes were directing towards him-self and not the space creature like it should have been.

(Err Seph…?)

(_Jenny?…Zackery Fair you are impossible_.)

(Sorry Sir. Could not come up with anything witty, spare of the moment insult) Sephiroth shook his head in exasperation as he turned back his glare to the female space invader and focused all his hate, anger, suffering, pain and disgust into one spearing look; though surprising to all, something miraculous happened.

A shift in the 'air' around them made everyone pause, subtle glances revealed nothing for the changes were coming from behind them. Behind the group, a long way off, a sharp black cylinder formed, one end moved further and further out until it was pointed deadly in the direction of the female; then with no sound at all, it broke into hundreds of needles, thin as sticks, yet as strong as the hardest material, hundreds upon hundreds hung in the air, then as all the emotions condensed together the needles flew foreword at an incredible rate as though fired by a crossbow but much, much faster.

It was to the surprise of all when the black needles suddenly rained down on the creature before she had any chance to retaliate or attack, they stuck into her body at all angles, miraculously missing kid even though it seemed like many of them should have hit his body; all stared in dumbfounded surprise, none had expected that ending to what had seemed to be a build up to a fight.

(Well that was certainly anticlimactic. Never expected the bitch to go down so quickly) Sephiroth shook his head in response, as the red cloaked figure moved foreword and kneeled down next to the boy, who was silent and still in her tentacles.

-...This is the dreaming plane, a place where anything is possible and nothing is impossible…- Zack blinked in shock as his eyes opened wide at hearing the figure speak.

(You spoke! Thought you were mute for a minute there.) The blond moved foreword and also kneeled down, helping the other move the limp tentacles off the boy, who was finally solidifying.

~I do not recognise him Vincent, do you have an idea who he may be~ Vincent was silent, the gunman was thinking over many facts and was finally finding some of the puzzle pieces that fit together.

-...I believe he is the one Hojo was after, the 'creature' who escaped to another plain of existence or dimension. I theorise that he is the one we have all been connected to, allowing contact between the five of us…- The sharpshooters red eyes were focused on the boy, as the last of the tentacles were stripped from his body; and though he did not show it, he was inwardly concerned about the black patches of veins, which had grown on the lad from where the tentacles of the monster had borrowed into his spirit. A sharp intake of breath signified that the blond had noticed.

~Those are…~

(_Jenova cells. Borrowing into the spirit and the mortal body if I'm not mistaken._) The blond swordsman stiffened as he darted up and swung round, his massive blade moving fluidly with his body until stopped by a familiar, similar blade to his own.

(Damn it Cloud! Leave Seph alone. He's not that creature that tried to destroy you and mess with your mind. Are you forgetting that I've been there the whole time, watching your every movement from that time Tifa found you in Midgar sector Seven to the final battle against Deepground?!) Shock ran through Cloud, as he stared at purple eyes straight across from his own over their crossed blades; the usually playful man was for once struggling to hide his emotions, a multitude passed quickly as they could be seen but Cloud with his enhanced eyesight saw every one of them.

_Painsorrowhorroranguishdesperationshockhateloveangerworryhelplessnessfearterror _he was struck still with everything that he could see, unknowing to him his blade lowered; he was mouthing something but could hear nothing as his own eyes shut and he turned away, shoulders slumped.

(Cloud?) The blond shook his head and moved away, it was too much too soon, he was still getting over the shock of seeing his best friend alive once more and didn't need any more complications at this moment.

(_You still fear me Strife._) It was a clear statement of fact, to which the silver swordsman clearly had trouble saying, if his tensed shoulders were anything to go by; green eyes watched Cloud with a piercing quality, as the blond shook his head again and stood on the far side of Vincent, seeming to want space from everyone except the one he trusted. Seeing this, Zack's shoulders slumped as he frowned at the not-floor; hurt and slightly miffed by the way the other was acting.

'_Huhhh_…' The groan caught all their attention and they looked upon the lad as he shifted, then opened his eyes the green shining brightly; the usual signs of waking not apparent in this place, clearly they didn't have need for their eyes to adjust. Then they were all shocked to various degrees as he seemed to blur, changes upon his body that solidified and settled, clearly more natural if the lazy stretch was anything to go by.

Long black messy hair fell down to mid back whilst bags tipped in silver fell in front of his eyes. Pointed ears were just seen through his hair as glowing green eyes surveyed each of them in turn. A black tail tipped in silver swished from side to side slowly, while blackened wings moved back and forth slightly, feathers slowly falling every now and again. It was completely silent for a moment until finally having enough Zack broke the quiet with a grin.

(Hey, nice to meet ya. I'm Zackery Fair, though call me Zack.) Brows furrowed, as green eyes fixated on the black swordsman a question in their depths; though if the sudden widening of the others eyes were anything to go by, he had the answer to his silent question.

'_It t'was you… All of you, who kept me from loosing my will and falling into darkness that the betrayer trapped me into._' Looks between each other clearly showed confusion to the words the lad had spoken, silent words passed between them in query to the newest part of the hostile group.

(_You may have us mistaken for another. I had not been aware of your presence for the entire time I have been trapped within the hell Hojo created.) _His eyes slid away tolook at the others before he looked back at similar yet not the same green eyes.

'_Have you not? A lot of the time you considered me to be your conscience and when we were both young, you considered me your friend who only you could talk to._' Turning to the others he nodded.

'_Tis a fact, that all of you have spoken to me at some point in time, whether directly or not. I was there to help as I could in my bound state, though even so a great many things were out my reach cause of that blasted seal… _' He had trailed off, distant as something like pain flickered in his eyes, as the lad saw something only he could make out.

(I don't mean to interrupt a trip down memory lane guys, but we still don't know your name kiddo.) Instantly Zack had a glare of green upon him from the so called 'kid', who looked very offended at being named as such.

'_Begging your pardon you twit, but it would do for you to not assume I am a child. I am in-fact 15 years of age, even though I look younger than I should please don't insult me again you bloody bastard._' Zack stepped back, cringing at the venom in the voice.

(Gee OK! I won't do it again!) Mumbling (Humph. Who would have thought shorty would be so picky.)

'_I heard that._'

(Yeh so?!)

~Dear Gaia give me strength~

(_Now there are two of them_…)

~Uhh, damn~

-'I'm not part of this'-

'_You're a bloody bastard you know that_!'

(Your one to talk idiot!)

(_And how did the conversation come to this_?)

~Who would have thought they would rub each other the wrong way?~

-…So strange…-

'_All right that's it! Get back here!_'

(No way! I'm not fighting a kid!)

'_I'm not a bloody fucking kid! How many times must I repeat myself!!!_'

~You had to goad him on didn't you Zack?!~

(S'not my faul…Gahh hot!)

(_Your lucky I am not your superior officer Zackery. Or you would be demoted straight away for such behaviour.) _

-…Something is wrong…-

'_Ugk!_'

(You ok?)

~Something's not right!~

'_I…oh god…not this aga…augh_!' His back arched as he thrashed upon the ground, sharp fangs glinted in the light as he snarled, lips pulled fully back to vent the pain, which flowed through his body like a living creature; he could feel exactly what was happening, something or someone had taken over his physical body and almost cut the link between his mental self or spirit to his mortal form.

'_You damn BITCH_!' He shrieked that last word as the entity, he could feel was a female, finally gained control of his mortal shell; clawed hands gripped his skull in a tight grip, as he thrashed, inhuman cries escaping his throat as he tried to fight back against the invasion. But as time seemed to pass, he felt himself fading, she was dragging him back, but he didn't want to be trapped as a slave, no he had been like that long enough; though one thing distracted him, opening his tightly clenched eyes, he looked up into similar green eyes of Sephiroth who was holding his arms away from his head and securely keeping him from thrashing or hurting himself.

'_I…I can't…_' Those were to be his last as his eyes slid shut, his body seemed to shudder as bands of black appeared around his wrists and arms, entrapping him before he suddenly fell apart into sparkles of light that faded into the white light. Sephiroth was left there holding air, but one thing was left behind; within the swordsman's hand was a band of emerald green, with one thing embroidered on the outside, given to the last hope the creature had of escaping his prison forever. 'Guidence. A link between two worlds. Gaia-Earth'

Everyone was silent, looking to where the creature had disappeared from. Shifting, Zack looked around still curious about the one Hojo had seemingly connected them all to, when something occurred to him.

(Hey we still don't know his name!)

***Hogwarts: Hospital Wing***

I stepped out of the fireplace, the flames parting to allow me through; walking across the marble flooring, I strode towards the end of the Hospital wing and the room at the back for the more… dangerous patients. Stopping beside the matron, I turned my head, looking down at her with serious blue eyes; the usual twinkle missing as I took in her shaking and sweltering form.

"What happened Madame Pomfrey?" The woman exhaled shakily, as she made her way over to one of the beds and sank down upon it. Holding a hand to her head, she looked up into my face with weary eyes, which showed her true age.

"It was very close Albus. I near enough couldn't hold him." My eyebrows furrowed as I processed this.

"Harry?" She nodded, as she looked over towards the door she had been leaning against before. Looking in the same direction, I was startled to notice that the whole span of the wood was cracked and blackened; only holding together by the Matron's own will and magic; which seemed to be at its breaking point.

"It took everything I had, to contain the power seeping off that boy. It was like nothing I have ever seen, not in a human anyway." I stayed silent listening to her

"His magic slashed at the air and was physically visible, hundreds of colours spiralled throughout, though the most prominent was a deep red of fury and anger. I rushed out of there as fast as I could and only just barricaded the door, when the whole lot crashed into the wards I had cast; even then I had to use all my magic to just stop its advance." I had sat next to her, a hand on her shoulder, as Minerva came foreword and crouched in front of the matron, taking the shaking hands into her own; having just gotten to the Hospital wing herself.

"The strangest thing was that the boy was unconscious throughout the attack of his magic; it was like it had a life of its own." She lifted her head and looked at my own blue orbs, a serious look upon her face

"Yet as I ran out the door, I glanced back once and saw the moonlight, which was shining on that boy's body; was a deep red, almost the colour of blood. Something was happening to him, that's all I know before I got out of there with my life in tact." She detangled her hands from Minerva's and placed her face into them, breathing shakily as she held back the urge to cry, the terror of before now catching up on her.

Squeezing her shoulder, I stood up while looking down upon her a sincere look upon my face.

"You did your best Poppy, get some rest while I go see to mister Potter." She nodded and got up, Minerva moved with her, concern showing in every part of her body.

"Perhaps you should go with her Miner…" My voice was cut off, as I through my hands in front of my face to shield it; as the door that had been blackened and near broken, exploded in a flash of white light. Bringing down my hands I looked towards the door, as Minerva and Poppy also faced that direction. Poppy's face was pale, as was Minerva's, while my own was white; as we all watched a figure appear in the smoke, which eclipsed the doorway.

_End Chapter 7_

-

Ok first things first, here's the list of which character was using which mental speech (or something like that)

_**Mental Speech**_

(_Sephiroth_)

-Vincent-

~Cloud~

(Zack)

'_Harry_'

/Jenova\

Next chapter, that will be up the top. I just wanted to see how many of you were able to guess the various characters and which voice went with which.

Secondly here's the various ages of the character that tried to be as accurate ass possible (some of them are estimates though as I could not get the age)

Zack: 22

Sephiroth: 27

Vincent: 30

Cloud: 24

Harry: Earth Body 15 - Gaia Body 28

A|so you can guess, the reason why Harry has such mood swings is because he's trapped between ages 15 and 28, the timelines on both planets are different, I think it's one year on Earth to three on Gaia or something like that. Not too sure, hopefully you enjoyed the chapter and the first proper interaction with the characters.

-

**Pairings** (I'll start to be getting rid of some of the lowest votes. Ones with 1's and 2's)

_From HP:_

Draco/Harry 4

Snape/Harry 2

Lucius/Harry 6

Tom (younger version)/Harry 1

Voldemort/Harry 4

Harry/Fenrir 1

Voldemort/Draco/Harry 1

_From FF7:AC:_

Cloud/Harry 3

Sephiroth/Harry (trying to have a wide range here, don't flame) 19

Vincent/Harry (personal preference) 15

Kadaj/Harry 2

Reno/Harry 2

Sephiroth/Cloud/Harry 6

Cloud/Zack Zack/Cloud 5

Sephiroth/Vincent/ Harry 1

-

I need a bit of help how this story is meant to go so please give me your ideas from the choices below or anything you can think of:

_Do you want Dumbledore to change later on and help Harry or stay the same?_** *Finished***

**Against Harry**

_The Turks and/or Rufus on Harry's side or not? _**Soon to be decided**

Rufus – **Harry's side: ** 8 **Not:** 8

Turks ***Finished*** - **Harry's side**

_First meeting between some of the characters in which world? Gaia (Final Fantasy World) or Earth (HP World)?_ ***Finished***

Earth

_What magical creatures on Harry's side? (Except for Vampire's they will be on the side of Harry anyhow)_

**- Harry's Side -**

House Elf's: 6

Werewolves: 9

Harpies: 5

Fae: 5

Fairy kind: 5

Winged Wolves: 1

Thestrals: 1

Griffins: 1  
Sirens: 1

Centaurs: 1

Dementors: 1

Unicorns: 1

Phoenixes: 1

**- Against -**

Werewolves: 2

Centaurs: 6

Dementors: 3

Giants: 3

Hags: 4

Harpies: 1

**- Neutral –**

Giants: 1

**- Already decided:-**

_Harry's Side: _

Vampires

Veela's

Goblins

Dragons

Demons or Youkai _(Think of Inuyasha and YuYuHakusho)_

Moombas & Moogles _(Someone suggested these and I have taken them on, any other final fantasy creatures on Harry's side?)_

Nagas

Shinigami

True Elves

_Against:_

Denomica _(Denomic creatures that prey on anything of flesh, they are what you would think of as being Demon's)_

Draken (_Cursed Undead Half Dragon Half Human_)

_Which other characters do you want for/against Harry?_

**- For -**

Hagrid: 7

Bill & Fleur: 9

Charlie: 8

Percy: 1

Voldemort: 3

Slytherins: 1

Blaze: 1

McGonagall: 1

Tonks: 1

Muggleborns in general: 1

**- Against -**

Voldemort: 3

Molly: 1

Arthur: 1

Griffindors: 1

Pansy: 1

Nott: 1

Seamus: 1

Dean: 1

All Purebloodied of the Order of the Phoenix: 1

**- Already decided:-**

Harry's Side:

Remus & Sirius

Fred & George

Ginny

Neville

Luna

Hermione

Snape

Lucius

Draco

Poppy

Against:

Ron

_What creature Inheritances do you want some of the characters to take?_

Inheritances:

Veela

Harpy

Naga (Half snake half human)

Ice Elemental

**Character Creatures? (send your ideas)**

Lucius: Part wind Elementalist and part Nereid – 1

Draco: Part wind Elementalist, part water Elementalist, part Nereid and part Elf – 1

Remus: Shapeshifter - 1

Severus: Changeling - 1

Sirius: Part incubus – 1

Sirius: Part Veela/Elven - 1

**- Definite:-**

Hermione: Ice Maiden

Fred and George: Full Fire Kitsune

Mr Weasley: Full Fire Kitsune

Mrs Weasley: Human

Ron: Human

Ginny: Half Fire Kitsune/Human

Charlie: Full Fire Kitsune

Bill: Half Fire Kitsune


End file.
